Friends Forever
by Winter Warmth
Summary: Roxas and Axel were best friends, both sharing secret feelings for each other. They show all signs of an obvious couple. Will they ever be able to tell each other? Crappy description Akuroku, multi-chap. AU
1. Chapter 1

Wow. Uh. xD Another fic from me? Not much of a fic, just a roleplay I'm doing on gaia. If you ever wanna roleplay with me, uh. Just message me then. xD Either here, or gaia; my gaia is C a d e n x l.

Rated M for language and suggested themes.

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own KH or its' characters. If I did, Roxas would have been the main character. :3

--

Five minutes after the last school bell rang Axel stood outside of the school gates, lanky form leaning against the brick wall that supported it. It was the end of October and the air was chilly, red-head donning form-fitting black jeans and a gray and black long sleeved turtleneck shirt, dark trench jacket left open. A matching gray and black scarf hung loosely around his neck, the end drifting past the arms folded at his chest.

Seventeen and six foot two with a sharp tongue and bright red hair Axel drew attention wherever he went, even when he wasn't trying. The hushed whispers and disapproving looks - ones he had been getting more often after getting a friend to apply matching tattoos to his cheekbones - the tall teen waited for his friend, his own bag sitting patiently at his feet. Usually he would wait by the lockers but with his layers it grew too warm within the school walls and he made his way out, knowing that the blond would find him.

_Roxas..._ What could he say? They had known each other forever, it seemed, yet he remembered the first day they met with a clarity that only came with life-altering events. The blue-eyed boy was never very big and a target for bullies on the playground. After finding the boy surrounded by several older kids Axel took it upon himself to lend a hand, flying into the fray and getting a good black-eye and scraped knees for his efforts - since then he had sworn he would be around to help the other out if he were ever in a scuffle.

Sighing and wishing for a cigarette (a bad habit, he knew, but one he had picked up a few months prior and had yet to shake) Axel reached into his coat for his mp3 player, popping one of the headphones into his ears before turning it on.

Breathing was coming in soft, short pants as Roxas tried to quickly make his way to his locker and gather his things. He had been asked to stay after class to discuss a few things, thus resulting in him having to hurry. He never liked keeping people waiting.

A small frown pulled at his lips when he rounded the corner to where his locker was situated, not finding any bit of flaming red spikes in sight. _He must have gone outside..,_ He thought as he caught his breath, twirling the lock open and gathering the things he needed. Easily slipping the books in his bag, he slammed the locker door shut and went on his way to the doors leading outside, where he knew his friend would be waiting.

Small hands pressed on the doors, pushing them open, and allowing a wave of cool air to wash over him--sending chills down his spine. Immediately, his hands went to rub at his arms, trying to warm them as he stepped outside and looked around. Almost immediately, he saw the tall, redheaded male perched against the brick wall of the school, a smile curving on his own lips.

Axel, the vibrant redhead, easy to spot in any crowd. He had been his friend for a long while now, since the day he had helped him out that one time. That one day, it was lodged in his memory forever. It had been the least thing expected, since no one had ever seemed to notice him. Those guys had approached him more than once before that day, but the people walking by had done nothing; but Axel had. Of course, he hadn't seen those guys since the redhead had dealt with them. But he still felt bad because of it, since he had just jumped in for a total stranger, earning himself a few scratches.

His feet carried him over the few steps to where the lanky redhead stood, noticing the headphones lodged in his ears. As he neared, his petit hand reached out, tugging on the headphone so as to pull it out. **"Axel,"** The blond said simply, staring up at him.

Turning to look over at the blond a familiar grin spread across his lips, slender fingers deftly turning off the MP3 player and putting it away. **"'Bout time you showed up,"** he drawled, an arm moving to loop around Roxas's shoulders and steering him towards home. **"What happened?"**

Axel didn't mind that he had to shorten his strides in order to walk beside his blond friend, or even the on-again off-again ache in his neck from looking down at the other. Roxas was fun (especially when riled-up) and great to hang out with, not to mention easy on the eyes. Not that he could tell the other. Ever.

Feeling the prickle of skin underneath his fingertips Axel removed his arm, shrugging out of his coat. **"You should dress warmer, Roxy,"** he said lightly, dropping the black coat on to his shoulders. He soon moved his arm back around his friend's shoulders, hip bumping against the smaller boy. **"And just so you know, I'm planning on staying over tonight."**

A discreet smile crept on his lips as the lanky male slung his arm around his shoulder, leading their way back home. **" No work, then? "** He figured, from the statement he had put out about staying overnight. He didn't mind it at all when he did; actually, he liked it much more when the redhead was around, or when he stayed over. He liked his company.

Cerulean optics blinked when he felt the black coat dropped around his shoulders, causing a small, slightly sheepish grin to form. He pulled the warm coat around him, Axel's scent hitting his nose as he breathed. **" Teacher kept me after class, "** He mumbled in response now to his earlier question, though slightly distracted by the redheads hips bumping against his own.

Roxas was always ever so aware of how slowly the lanky, taller male had to walk because he was just that much shorter. He would have attempted to walk faster so that he didn't have to take such small strides, but he'd only tire out his legs.

The blond studied the lanky males wardrobe, lingering longer than intended before looking down at his own choice of clothing that day. He hadnt thought it would be cold at all today, so he had just slipped on a dark pair of fitted jeans, ( though not as fitting as the redheads, he took note ) and a band tee.

**"Yeah - we had an extra hand so boss asked if I wanted a break day,"** he replied with a shrug, jolting his friend with the motion. Axel tended to be quite animated whenever he was around Roxas, despite the discomfort or attention it caused. It was an unconscious reaction, as it were. He also didn't ask if Roxas minded him staying over - after years of being together he was as comfortable in the blond's home as he was in his own.

It didn't take long for the red-head to notice Roxas's look, leaning in to grin inches from the other's face. **"Aw, what's the matter, Roxy? Do ya need me to start dressing you in the mornings?"** _I wouldn't mind doing the opposite, either_. Axel had gotten quite good at the mental add-ons and the thought made his grin stretch wider. He straightened soon enough, not trusting himself that close to the other with his thoughts leading that way.

**"So I was thinking,"** Axel started, going on a different topic. **"Of getting a tattoo. A pair, actually."** Using the hand not looped around the other's shoulders he pointed to a high cheek-bone. **"Right here, on both sides. What do ya think?"**

A decision that major would have to go through the processes; one, did Axel like it, two, did _Roxas_ like it and if so, could Axel afford it. He had money saved up from his job burning a hole in his pocket (he'd actually done that once when he first got his hands on a lighter) and figured - well, why not? The markings would symbolize the pair of them - so near yet separated by a bridge of uncertainty and fears. Ones that Axel assumed were his own.

The shrugging caused the smaller blond to jostle slightly, but he barely took notice of this as he nodded his head. **" That's good, "** He replied, grateful to be able to spend the day with his favorite redhead ( only redhead, but still ). He noticed the older male liked to illustrate his words with movements, and had gotten quite used to it.

Roxas reveled in his thoughts when his face suddenly appeared in front of his own, causing him to catch his breath in his throat at the closeness. He blinked at him, eyes slightly wider. A grin pulled at his lips, staring into his mawsitsit orbs. **" Yeah, just come on over at around seven in the mornings and you can help me out then, "** He replied in a joking manner, to try and ignore the fact of their closeness, or the slight warm tint he had noted on his cheeks. To his slight relief, he pulled away from his face and righted himself. His relief came from the reason of that if he had stayed like that any longer, he was sure he would take notice of his slightly reddened cheeks.

Face cooling off, he looked up at him when he began speaking again. He paused in his step, forcing Axel to stop with him. Tattoos, on either side of his cheeks. His hands reached up, stretching slightly to reach his face as he brushed his fingertips over where he had mentioned of getting them. He tried to picture him with said tattoos--tried, and succeeded. His hands retreated, a smile lingering on his lips. **" Mm. yeah. I could definitely see you with a pair, "** He agreed, however much he disapproved of getting such things. Although he thought they'd fit him. His legs began moving again, returning them to their original path.

Axel _lived_ for the little reactions he pulled from his blond friend, be it a scoff or a stammer to a smack on any reachable body part. They sent his heart skipping in a most pleasant way and only made him try harder - _especially_ for those so-rare flushes. He wasn't sure what it was he had said or done to cause it, though the pervert in him was leaning towards having caught Roxas in the middle of some daydream or the other.

Stopping on the sidewalk as Roxas did Axel frowned, looking down at the other. _Was that too much? _It was on the tip of his tongue to take it back, laugh the idea off as some joke or passing thought when suddenly _Roxas was touching him_. The contact, though light and just a mere brushing against his cheeks was enough to make his breath hitch, holding tight in his chest every second those fingers remained.

**"I - yeah,"** he breathed out in an exhale, beginning to walk again a few moment's after his friend. The arm re-looped its self around small shoulders and Axel held on a little tighter. **"I though it'd be kick-ass. So, when do you wanna go? I have the money for it now - or tomorrow works, too."** It wasn't something that he would, or was willing to do, without his best friend and secret crush there to hold his hand. Or tell him either how stupid he's being or to suck it up, Axel wasn't picky.

Of course, oblivious blond he was, he hadn't noticed the breath hitch when he had gone to touch his face. He never noticed those things the redhead did; though, the arm slung around him again holding slightly tighter was noticeable. He didn't say anything about the matter, passing it off. Not that he would say something about it.

His thoughts were brought back, again, as he looked up at Axel again before back in front of them. **" I wouldn't mind going today.., "** He supplied, with a small lift of his shoulders. It wasn't even something he had to think about, but he and the lanky male did almost everything together. Of course he'd want to be there for his friend when he got his tattoos ( he knew they were supposed to hurt quite a bit ). He was sure that the redhead could take the small, short-lasting pain, but if he couldn't, the blond would be there to reassure him in a heartbeat.

Well, actually, whether it hurt or not, Roxas would want to be there to see him get them done. And, a thought came to his mind; **" What're you getting them of? "** They'd probably have to be small, if he wanted them to go on his cheeks. **" And why your cheeks? "** He was just a little curious as to why he chose there, as most people, from what he knew, chose a tattoo and where to put it for a reason. But he figured people could choose tattoos without them having reason.

Grinning down at the blond Axel wasted no time to steer them to the left to cross the street rather than going straight, heading for the tattoo and piercing shop. **"You should get something pierced while they're working on me,"** he said, mind bringing up the image of Roxas with a belly-button - or god, his tongue - pierced. Then again, Roxas's mom was more one to freak out over things like that than his own parents. **"Droplets - flipped, around, though."** He waved a hand, drawing in the air. **"They'll end up, rather than down."**

He wasn't going to think about how doing this would require there to be a needle in his face, of all places. Roxas would be there to tell him to close his eyes when it came to it and tell him jokes to distract him from the pain. Wait, scratch that - laughing while someone was jabbing a needle in your face wouldn't be the best idea. Just having the blond by his side would help, though.

**"Why?"** Axel couldn't tell him the real reason but he wasn't the best at lying to his best friend, either. He shrugged, free hand flicking the air in a careless motion. **"'Cause it's a bad-ass thing to do. Would you fuck with a guy who has ink drilled into his _face_?"** Coffee shops and one of the town's record store's were walked by as the lanky red-head continued to lead his friend along.

An almost wicked grin flashed across his face at the mention of probably getting something pierced. He could see his mother fainting if he got anywhere other than his ears pierced. Then again, there were places he could get pierced that his mom would never find out about... but he probably wouldnt get those placed pierced. His tongue ran over his teeth--probably the place hed want to get done would be his tongue. He could probably hide the fact that he had his tongue pierced from her; just minimal talking. That, and he had always thought of getting something pierced.

His thoughts were brought back when he heard the redheads voice again. **" Droplets? "** He repeated, and pictured the lanky male with said tattoos; quite easily, too. He nodded at the thought. Although he had to blink several times at his comment of fucking a guy with ink in his face. He figured the question was rhetorical, but replied anyways with, **" Would you? " **Although his answer was somewhat mumbled.

His cerulean orbs followed the stores the passed, making their way towards the tattoo and piercings parlor. The blond was actually leaning towards maybe getting something pierced; he had the money, so it was just whether he would or not. Axel would be there, so he'd be fine if he did.

And now he found himself thinking of the tattoo the redhead was going to get. There would be a needle going in his face. Certainly that was going to hurt. And if they messed up... well, he doubted they would, but the blond wouldn't want to risk ruining such a pretty face.

Axel, not knowing where Roxas's thoughts had drifted (and if he had the red-head might have just swooned on the spot), made a 'pish' sound at the question. **"Fuck no! I'd be afraid of getting my bony ass-kicked."** He wasn't all long limbs and sharp angles; his metabolism kept him thin while his thrice-a-week work-out sessions kept him solid, rather than a stick on legs. **"Scratch that,"** he said after a moment, looking down at his friend. **"So long as they weren't fucking with _you_, I'd mind my own damn business."**

Looking up as the pallor came into view Axel stopped to pull open the door, urging Roxas through first before stepping in behind him. Now that they were there his blood was pumping, limbs seeming to tingle with adrenaline at the thought of what he was about to do. Or get done, rather. A song he didn't know was blaring through the speakers and two of the works behind the counter looked up as they piled in, another near the back sitting behind a shirtless guy with a ink needle steadily working away.

Pulling his gaze way from what looked like to him, a _way_ too long needle for just jamming ink into someone, Axel turned towards Roxas with fists moving to rest on his hips. **"Well, buddy? Are you in or you out?"** He was _really_ hoping that Roxas was in - strength and numbers, and all. Besides, then the both of them would have aches and pains to complain about together.

Moving to the counter where a variety of different rings were displayed Axel scanned them before bringing a hand up to tap against the glass. **"This would be hot in your belly-button, Roxy,"** he called over his shoulder, ignoring the eye-roll from the tattooed male behind the counter and the smirk from the girl. The round ring was red with silver along the edges, rings looping around it and wicked-looking points coming out of the top of each ring as well as between them. **"Or were you gonna be lame and get an ear done?"**

A smile tugged at his lips as he moved inside the parlor, the comment sticking in his mind. Bony ass or not, the blond still thought it was nice to look at. Anyone who looked at the redhead would probably think, Oh, he looks like someone who'd be a bad influence and such, but the blond had gotten to know that he was actually very loyal to his friends. That was what his mother thought at first glance of the redhead, and he was pretty sure she still thought that a bit, however much she said she was fine with him.

A song met his ears as they entered, it seeming a bit familiar to the blond. He had probably heard it somewhere or at some time, because of the variety of music he listened to. But the tattoo books always drew his attention. He always found they had nice art, and liked looking at them. He opened the first book, looking at the page. He threw his view over his shoulder at the redhead, looking at the piercings. He'd never thought of getting his belly pierced; wasn't that more of a female thing to do? And did he just say it'd look hot on him? He left the book to join his friend, peering at the ring he had pointed out. He had to admit, the ring looked nice, but it wasn't something he'd get.

**" No, "** He replied, pulling away from the glass. He wasn't going to get his ear pierced, as he was with Axel on the thought that it was rather lame. His gaze was pulled over to the guy giving someone a tattoo in the back, fixed eyes watching the needle pierce his skin. **" But yeah, I'll get something. "** He smiled, straightening himself. He turned to look at the two people behind the counter, whom were both watching them. He chose to ignore their stares. **" It'll be a surprise though, " **He grinned at his friend; he wanted to see what he'd say once he got it done, instead of just telling him. It seemed funner that way.

What could he say? Axel couldn't help that he looked like a delinquent - he just worked to charm the important people on Roxas's life. As much as people thought him to be a slacker Axel was quite sharp and hit the books as hard as any - especially if it meant spending more time with his blond and giving him more opportunities to hang around the other. So long as Roxas kept his grades up and wasn't running in the streets, doing drugs or shanking people in alleys, his mom was find with the company he kept.

The question of what the blond was going to get done was on the tip of Axel's tongue before he added the last teasing lit, causing the red-head to whine instead. **"Roooooxaaaaaaaaas"** he groaned, flopping himself on to the blue-eyed boy. Sagging so that Roxas was supporting most of his weight Axel dropped his head on top of the bed-head looking strands, arms draped over his shoulders.** "That's not faaaair - I told you what I was getting done!"** His curiosity was piped and Axel would either pester the other until he spilled or get him to hurry up and get whatever he wanted done.

But the tattoo artist was done with the man's back and walking towards them. Straightening Axel stepped forward, slinging his bag around to dig out the slip of paper with the marking drawn on it. **"I want to get this," **he said, handing the slip to the man before pointing to his cheek with one hand. **"-right here, on both sides."** Though he was met with an arched brow and amused snort the artist motioned for the other to follow, heading off to make a photocopy of the image which would be pressed to the spots that Axel wanted before being re-done in ink.

Only slightly freaking here. **"Hey, Rox - if I pass out or scream like a girl, no telling anyone, got it?"**

The blond couldn't help picturing his mothers face once she found out he had pierced something other than his ear, and his redheaded friend with tattoos inked in his face. He was sure it'd be a priceless reaction, and he'd most likely get kicked out for a day or two for it. She'd end up going on about how she was right that Axel was a bad influence on him, but she didn't know how wrong she was. It seemed like she hadn't noticed his attitude change since meeting the older male.

Roxas loved to keep the redhead in suspense, to hear him plead his name and to tell him whatever it was he was keeping from him. But he had learned and it wasn't so easy now to make him cave and tell him. Not that he had the chance to now, as the tattoo artist had approached them and Axel was already explaining what he wanted. The look he had given him made him chuckle, turning into a laugh at his friends comment, but he nodded his head to the older male. **" Of course. It'll be our secret then, "** He replied, soft laughs dying down.

**" That doesn't matter, "** He smirked with a wave of his hand. **" You didn't have to tell me, you know. I asked, you told. You asked, I'm keeping it a secret. Besides, you'll find out soon. "** He grinned, watching as the tattoo artist returned with the prints. **" I'll be there, so no passing out for you. "** He said it as if it was an order, and he doubted that Axel actually would pass out or scream like a girl. That was something more like the blond. Axel was the tough one.

Rox was definitely going to wait until after he was done getting his tattoos until getting his tongue pierced. They were small, so he figured they wouldn't take too long to do. He made a move to follow after the guy, taking hold of Axel's larger, warmer hand and tugged him gently. **" Lets do this, okay? "** Roxas wasn't very good at reassuring people, but he'd at least try to.

The boy, Axel thought, was a tease. Roxas had gotten a lot more backbone since that faithful day in the park as well as a cruel streak for making him beg - Axel beg, of all people! He didn't bend, beg or plead for _anyone_. Something about those baby blues, though...

**"Easy for you to say - you're just getting one quick jab through where ever it is you're getting done,"** he grumbled, fingers tightening when the tattoo artist made his way over. After being instructed to sit in the odd-looking chair Axel used his free-hand to point to where he wants the tattoos placed, stilling to allow the artist to put the outline over his cheekbones. He doesn't relax even after the man moved away, eyes watching as he retrieved a clean needle and loaded the ink.

**"Roxas."** Emerald green eyes fixed on blue ones as he turned, expression tense. **"Thanks again - for coming with me."** He paused, gaze darting away he ran his tongue over his lips. **"And swearing upon pain of death to keep any girly reactions to having my face repeatedly stabbed with a needle."**

Nodding tightly to his friend Axel found himself instructed not to move - ha! Easier said than done - and then his head was pinned with one hand as the other held the inking needle, cursing through gritted teeth as the ink was embedded into his skin. When was the last time he ate? Because things were starting to get a bit woozy.

Luckily, his body had numbed its self enough for the pain that the second one went with little effect - head released from it's death-hold after a bit of touching-up and the wiping away of blood Axel resisted the urge to rub the sore spots, turning to Roxas and giving a somewhat pained grin. **"Well? What's the verdict?"**

**" I never said I was getting just one piercing, you know.., "** He commented with a smile; although, it was true he was getting only one. He just found it fun to keep the redhead in suspense and thinking of what he was to get done. **" And no problem, really. Of course I'd come with you, "** He was slightly distracted as he saw his sharp tongue flick out and run over his lips. **" Yeah, any girly reactions are for us to remember only, "**

Although the blond had said he'd be there for him, he still couldn't help flinching in pain - although there was no pain inflicted on him - as he watched the redhead get the tattoos done. He patiently stood by, eyes on the needle going in his skin and inking the small droplets. He hadn't noticed, but he had also been holding his breath as he watched; realizing this when it was finished, exhaling softly.

The marks on him looked as he had pictured them when he had said it earlier. **" They look good on you, "** He told him truthfully, however bad they looked now. They'd clean up later, and they'd look much neater. He wanted to reach out and run his fingers over the new marks, but he knew better than that. He'd do that when they were all healed.

And as much as he wanted the redhead with him when he got his tongue pierced, he wanted to show him the finished project. He smiled up at him, tugging on the hand he was still holding on to. **" Okay, so you go out and pay for yours while I get mine done. "** And now, the blond was starting to feel the anxiousness the redhead had minutes before. Getting a piercing wasn't as bad as getting a tattoo, he knew; but some could be just as a bad, depending on where they were being done. Of course, his was more of a minor place, he'd say. That didn't soothe him at all as he ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth, then out to lick his lip.

Axel couldn't help a pout and a whine at the other's words, relaxing his hold on the boy's hand - it had been a near death-grip before and his own fingers were numb from clutching at him. **"Whaaaat? You can't just expect me to let someone forcibly put holes in you without me being there to hold your hand!"** He shook his head. **"Na-uh. I'll pay for both _and_ stick with you during this - together forever, baby."**

Now, if Axel knew his blond he knew that the other wouldn't get a piercing somewhere too extreme. No Prince Albert's or bars through the nipples (_God_ the thought of Roxas's bare nipples made his blood catch fire) but that still left many a possibility. There was the lip - a rather hot, of awkward choice - the eyebrow, his upper ear (though Roxas had denied getting a pansy-ass earring) or, as much as he hoped but doubted, the tongue.

Running each of the options through his mind Axel rose to his feet, managing not to topple over though his vision swam slightly. He'll get over it. **"So suck it up, blondie. I'm staying to help you through this."** Arms crossing over his chest Axel planted his feet, rooting himself to the spot. Really, Roxas should have seen it coming - it wasn't likely that Axel was just going to wander off while the blond went through what he himself had just been through alone. What kind of friend would he be, then?

The blond male had barely noticed how tight Axel had been holding on to his hand, until now when he lightened his grip. But a frown crossed his features. Well, he should have seen that coming. It was Axel! He wasn't going to let him do this by himself after being there for his tattoos. **" Ah, fine.. "** He said at last, but its not like he was given a choice. **" But I can pay for my own! I'm not letting you pay for both, "** He had his own money, so he wasn't going to allow it. He knew it cost a handful to do tattoos, and piercings also cost a pretty penny.

The guy that had just finished with Axel waltzed back over to them, and Roxas opened his mouth to tell him what he was thinking of getting. **"A piercing, my tongue, "** He told him simply, a smile tugging at his lips. He turned to the redhead. **" There, now you know. "** He wanted to both hear what he'd say about his choice, and his reaction. He doubted the redhead was expecting him to get it there.

He gently tugged the lanky male after him as he followed the guy who was to stick a needle through his tongue, sitting himself in a chair slightly different from Axel's. It was slightly higher, and looked more like a barber chair. **" Alright, lets get this done, "** He mumbled as the guy got his things ready. He watched him take a fair-sized needle, sterilizing it and getting a standard ball ready to stick in afterward. He was told to stick his tongue out, obeying. Tongue held in place, the needle was placed on a spot. Instead of squeezing someones hand, Roxas had the tendency to rub his fingers against whomever's hand he was holding. So at this point, his thumb began to stroke the redheads larger hand. He knew it should be the other way around, but its just the way he was like.

He sucked in a breath as the needle was pushed through, making his eyes sting. He was still as he quickly took the ball and pushed it through, after the needle. And all was done, easy as that. He turned to his friend, grinning slightly. **" There, "** He said, although he was sticking his tongue out so it came out oddly.

Axel, for his credit, didn't gape like an fish out of water when those magical words parted his friend's lips. His eyes did go very, _very_ wide, though, and he swallowed so hard that the red-head swore that the could hear him straight across the island. **"Tongue?"** The shell-shocked expression lasted for one, two, ten heartbeats before a swift-kick to his brain made thinking possible again, a high laugh pulled from him.

**"My little Roxy, all grown up!"** Pulling the blond against him for a quick noogie Axel grinned down at him. **"Your mom is gonna _freak_, I hope you know - and probably try to castrate me in the process."** Oh, but just the thought of his little blondie flicking the barbell out between pouty lips sent chills up Axel's spine. **"Yeah, fine, we'll pay for our own - I can't _wait_."**

Following the pair and taking up Roxas' hand once again after he was seated Axel folded their fingers together, needing to feel the heat and pressure between them. He was nervous for the other and it showed in the way he tapped a foot quickly against the ground in an erratic beat, teeth watching the inside of his lower lip to bite down on. What if the guy missed? Couldn't you bleed to death if a tongue piercing wasn't done right? He wouldn't voice the concerns but he could feel the anxiety rolling off of his friend, his fingers squeezing in response to the way-ward thumb.

As the tattoo artist positioned himself before doing the same with his client Axel held his breath as the needle was brought out. **"Fuck it's huge,"** he breathed as the man moved into position, clutching tightly at the blond's hand. Grimacing with a hiss as the needle was shoved through Axel shook his head, posture and grip relaxing once the needle was removed and ring secured. **"You've got balls, I'll give ya that, Roxy,"** he murmured, eyes falling to the newly acquired piercing. Forcing himself to look away he managed a only slightly-pained smirk.** "Come on - let's pay for our mutilations and get out of here."**

The blond snickered lightly at the shocked reaction he had gotten, a grin pulling his lips. **" I realize that. And don't worry, just uhh... stay away from her for a week or so, "** He advised, knowing she actually probably _would_ try to castrate him. And, that wouldn't be such a good thing. **" She's out tonight, so were lucky, "** He remembered now; so he was off for one night, at least.

The exclamation his redheaded friend had made almost made him flinch; he had been trying not to concentrate on how big the needle was. He was just glad it was over with, however much it was stinging now. He didn't release his grip on Axel's hand as he nodded. **" _I've_ got balls? Pfft. You're the one who got tattoos. In your _face_. "** He pointed out, as they moved back out to the front to pay. He couldn't get over how his voice sounded slightly more different with the newly acquired barbell embedded in his tongue.

He was reaching for his wallet in his back pocket, slipping it out somewhat easily. He leaned against the counter, being just tall enough.** " Mm, yeah, "** He agreed whole-heartily with his redheaded crush, watching the taller male beside him. He couldn't take his eyes away from his face. The new tattoos only made him look sexier than he was, if that was even possible.

After watching his blond pay and paying himself as well as taking the ointment for the tattoos Axel wasted no time looping his arm through his friend's and leading him out the door. The sudden change from the heavy rock music to the puttering of cars and idle chatter is strange but Axel appreciates having his eardrums intact. The change from the harsh lighting to sunlight isn't much, but different all the same, causing the lanky male to pause and blink to get used to it before starting off again.

**"Having someone repeatedly jab you in one spot is totally different from having someone _shove a piece of metal _through your _body_,"** he insisted, shaking his head. **"Especially if you can end up choking to death on your own blood in the process."**

It was things like that which made Axel wonder how this could be the same Roxas that got picked on back in elementary school; he was stubborn, tough and had a helluva right (_and_ left) hook that Axel had the pleasure of witnessing first-hand. He was also awesome at the Struggle, an event that Axel couldn't really get into himself but went to every tournament religiously when his friend was competing. Hey, any excuse to see Roxas all hot and sweaty was enough of a reason for him.

Turning them down a side street to cut the time home down Axel found himself looking down at the other, something flickering behind green orbs. **"You have some aspirin and Listerine at home, right? Though it doesn't sound like you're tongue's really swelling much."** _He has a tongue ring he has a tongue ring he has- _**"We should probably pick up a little pocket-pack of it, anyway; you're supposed to rinse after every meal." **Axel shook his head. **"I dunno if I could do it, man. Stabbed and swollen I get, but a _liquid diet_? Ugh."**

The small blond didn't protest when his redhead looped around his arm and began to lead him out and back home. He blinked at the sudden change in both music and lighting, not exactly paying attention to where Axel was leading them. **" I only got jabbed once, while you had it like, a hundred times. **" He pointed out. **" And was it really bleeding that much? "** He didn't want to look at his tongue at that point, as he was rather squeamish.

**" And yeah, I do. I don't know how much of my Listerine is left, though, " **He said, now that he remembered it. Although he was pretty sure he had at least half left. He frowned at the thought of now having to only have liquids. **" Augh, right. I forgot about that..., "** Oh well, it would only be for a bit. **" You say it doesn't sound like its swollen, but it feels like it. That, and its throbbing. "** He pointed out; Axel had the advantage, his face was probably numb. **" Ill deal with it, "** Well, not like he had a choice now.

**" I have no idea how I was able to do that either, "** He replied, honestly. Though he knew it was because Axel had been there. If he hadn't, there would be no way he would have done that. **" Hey, it's not like I eat much anyways..., "** He mumbled. He normally just ate some toast or something for breakfast, then went all the way until supper, ending up only eating a snack then. And sometimes he'd eat lunch. And it was odd too, because Roxas wasn't at all too skinny. And despite not eating much, he still loved to cook. **" Speaking of food, are you hungry? I could probably whip something up at home if so, "**

At the mention of food Axel's stomach gave a low growl, the red head using his free hand to pat his flat stomach.** "I wanna ask for some of your famous homemade burgers," **he murmured, bumping lightly into the other as he stepped off the curb to cross to Roxas' block. **"But it seems cruel, even for me, seeing as you can't have anything like that for half a week."** He paused, making a face. **"Or you could always have it _blended_."**

Yeah, he was defiantly glad he wasn't the one restricted in such a way - not that he would have followed the order to begin with. The boy was way into his dead cow and deep fried bird to even consider parting with either. **"Whatever you wanna make,"** he said with a wave of his hand. **"I'm not too picky. You know what I like, anyway."**

There was very little that Roxas didn't know about him - most circling around his steadily growing affection towards the blond. How do you tell your best friend - your best friend of the same sex - that you have a crush on them? Axel was more afraid of Roxas pushing him away and never wanting to see him again. The time that they spent together was practically like, minus the kissing and other things.

Other things that, if thought about for too long in reference with his little blond, lead to extended trips to the bathroom or late night one-on-one sessions.

Stopping in front of the door Axel waited for the smaller male to open up, letting Roxas go to allow him to move. **"I can't wait for school,"** he said with a bit of a grin - it's dimmer than usual to keep him still mostly numb and avoiding the feeling of his face being split into two. **"Dem is gonna_ flip_."**

**" I don't mind making my burgers for you. I won't eat it blended, though.., "** Roxas stuck his tongue out in disgust at the thought, but brought it back in as he remembered the ring through it. **" It's fine, that's why I asked if you were hungry. I'll find something else for me to eat, "** He didn't want to have Axel think hes being cruel by eating solid foods.

The blond male dug in his pocket around for his keys, finding them easily and pulling them out when the redhead released his arm. He fiddled with the few keys until he got a hold of the right one, unlocking the front door. Turning the knob, he pushed it open to allow the both of them entrance after removing the keys and tossing them on the small table next to the door. His hand reached up next to the door, fingers searching for a light switch as the house was rather dark. Finding it, he flicked it on and illuminated the front.

He turned to his redhead now with a small smile, letting out a soft laugh. **" Yeah, wonder what he'll say. "** Actually, at the moment, Rox could care less what Demyx would think or say. He thought they made him look sexier. Although he couldn't very well just tell him that.

He found it odd. Even he could see how good looking the redhead was, and yet he was single. He could have any girl he wanted - Roxas was somewhat disgusted by how they fawned after him - but he didn't. Or, that he knew of. Don't get it wrong, the blond was glad he didn't have someone. He knew it was selfish, but that didn't stop him. Its not like he could just tell him hes liked him for the past I don't know how long. He was his best friend, and that was good enough.

He led the way farther into the house, flicking on lights as he went. Eventually he was in the kitchen, searching through his fridge. His mouth was starting to get dry, so he got the jug of water out for himself and set that on the counter as he returned to the fridge. He reached in and took out some of the dead cow he had sitting in his fridge before shutting the fridge. He first poured himself a cup of water, downing that easily-although it tasted slightly of blood, he ignored it. **" Alright well, it'll just be a few minutes.., "** He murmured as he got the necessary items out; a pan, a few spices, buns, and a spatula. After slipping on his apron - yes an apron - he got to work making food.

The tempting flash of tongue was Making himself at home Axel dropped his bag just inside the doorway, following Roxas into the kitchen. **"Aw, Rox, you're so good to me,"** he said as Axel grabbed a chair to whirl around and sit in, legs straddling the seat and arms folding over top of its back. He wouldn't admit it but the best part of watching Roxas cook was seeing that apron come out - not to mention watching that little bum whenever he had to get something from the veggie bin or out the oven. Being unable to watch Roxas was the only reason he didn't offer to help cook - that and he tended to make everything extra crispy.

Though tempted by the lure of sex - and being a teenage boy his brain was usually in either 'eat' 'sleep' or 'horny' mode - Axel could never do more than fool around with others. More often than not his needs were fulfilled using his left hand while in those moments of weakness where he itched for human contact he was left feeling more unfulfilled than before it started. He kept two rules present, though; no sex and no kissing. Even so, it felt as if he were cheating on Roxas - not that they were together in the first place but he did keep the exploits to himself.

Resting his cheek against his folded arms Axel watched the other with eyes half-mast, sparkling green against smooth skin. **"You should get an outfit with that,"** he said after a while of just silently watching his friend, nodding at the apron. The teasing smirk was present but in his head he was picturing the other with one of those poofy skirts, thigh-highs and heels - or better yet, just the apron.

...Maybe he should switch his sitting position. Though he was fairly confident that any 'accidents' would be covered by most of the back of his chair and shadow from his hunched form getting up would bring the problem into direct sight. What would happen if Roxas knew exactly how much Axel enjoyed his cooking? He'd probably lock that apron up and never make one of those yummy Rox-burgers again, that's what. Or so he figured.

The small blond male was busy watching the food he was cooking for his redhead, standing at the stove. He wasn't really paying attention, but he looked over his shoulder at Axel when he heard him comment on how he should get an outfit with something. He noted the teasing smirk, frowning as his cheeks pinkened. **" I only wear it so I don't get all dirty, "** He mumbled in response, turning his head back to the pan in front of him.

It was several minutes later when he finally turned the stove off, taking the cooked meat off the pan and slipping it onto a bun. He fixed it to Axel's liking, moving over the where he sat as set it down on the table. **" There, all done, "** He announced, as if it wasn't obvious. He went to remove the frilly apron that was his mothers, hanging it back on the hook before cleaning his mess up. He put things away, just slipping the pan into the sink. He'd do the dishes later, he figured.

He just needed to find that Advil. He was sure Axel was probably in need of it too. He reached up in the cupboard, just barely being tall enough to reach it. He removed the bottle, twisting the cap off and knocking out two tablets. He set the bottle on the counter rather than reached to put it back. He made his way over to where Axel sat, being somewhat distracted by the way he was sitting.

He glanced over at the clock. It was just past supper time now, and he let out a small yawn. He immediately stifled it with his hand as he sat down in another chair beside the redhead. He set his elbow on the table, resting his cheek in his palm. He watched Axel another moment before opening his mouth, murmuring, **" I hear tongue rings are nice for making out, "** He said absently. If anyone would know if this was true, he figured Axel would. Hes probably made-out with someone with a tongue ring, he thought ( in a somewhat jealous tone, too, if it happened to be true ).

**"All the more reason to do so"** Perking when Roxas turned off the stove Axel straightened, scooting forward in the seat just a bit - enough to get to the goodness that was Blondie's Burgers of Awesome. **"Thanks, Roxy."** It didn't take him long to dig in (no time at all, really; most compared him to a bottomless pit) though his eyes didn't leave the other's form, only shifting away after the Advil was retrieved and the other was making his way back over.

It was a usual setting for the pair of them; Roxas, with the red-head in two, taking him home and doing homework before having dinner and wasting time playing video games or messing around on the computer. Axel only had a book report to work on that was due by the end of the following week so he wasn't too worried about that. Plus, it was the weekend! Who wanted to do homework on a Friday night?

Taking a rather large bite out of his meal Axel's gaze shifts back to Roxas, taller teen chewing quietly and starting to swallow - before promptly choking on the burger, eyes wide at his blond's quiet words. _I - what?! _Snatching up the water sitting on the table Axel downed two mouthfuls, taking a shaky breath and coughing a bit more before he was able to breathe clearly again. That didn't make his heartbeat slow down any, though.

**"I've - heard that, too,"** he said with a shrug, trying to look nonchalant though it felt as if someone had started a small flame against his skin. _Don't think about making out with Roxas don't think about making out with-oh _god_ that tongue.._ **"Wouldn't mind trying it someday, though."** _Only with you._

Roxas had been all too aware of the reaction his statement had brought, as he had been staring at the redhead. It amused him, bringing a smile to his lips. It shouldn't be funny to watch someone choke on their food then act as if nothing happened, but it was. Although he blinked at his last comment; was that supposed to imply that he wanted to make out with him?

No, no. Definitely not. That was the blonds hormones talking and his great want towards the redhead. As if he would have meant that. But he wouldn't mind trying it either. Although, he figured he couldn't now since he was the one with the tongue ring.

**" You've heard? So... you haven't tried it, then? "** He asked somewhat slowly, curious. Well, he figured it probably wasn't easy to find someone with a tongue ring. Someone _decent-looking _with a tongue ring, with a nice personality. Yeah, that's hard to find. In fact, it was hard enough finding just someone who had a nice personality. Axel, he thought, had the perfect personality and perks. He couldn't find any cons about him-okay, maybe his habit of smoking. But its not like he could just drop it, even he understood how hard it was to quit. Though, even when he was smoking, he still looked attractive.

**" I wouldn't either.. except, I'm the one with the tongue ring, so I guess I can't now. "** He smiled lightly, shifting so he stretched his arms out against the table before returning to the same position.

The mental image of Roxas's tongue tangled with another person's was enough to make his teeth grind against each other but he managed to chuckle, putting the rest of his burger down to keep from squeezing it into mush. **"You'd be locked together,"** Axel said with a bared grin before looking away, lips drawing down into a frown. After a moment his tongue poked out, caught curiously between his teeth. **"Maybe I should get my tongue done,"** he said after a moment, considering.

True, normally he was against the whole getting holes jabbed into places that weren't meant to have them but. Well. It was Roxas, right? And it wouldn't be so bad - just a quick pierce and it's there for life (or if he got sick of it, he could just take it out). And maybe, just maybe...it would get the blond to notice him a little more.

Turning his gaze back to Roxas he shot him a grin, a real one rather than the baring of teeth his first had been. **"What do ya think, Rox? I've already fucked-up my face - how'd a tongue ring look?"** He stuck out his tongue as if to demonstrate though with his mouthful of burger long swallowed there was nothing but pink on the wet muscle, red-head wiggling it a bit for show.

Though people would think all kinds of things once they saw Roxas's new piercing Axel knew the truth - the boy was as innocent as he looked. Well, with his mouth closed, at least. The sarcasm that he threw out sometimes was enough to make Axel cringe, though it usually wasn't directed at him.

The shake of the blonds head was almost immediate at the redheads words. He forced a light chuckle;** " Yeah see, I knew it wouldn't work with two people with tongue rings. I wouldn't want to be locked onto them.., " **But maybe if it was Axel, he wouldn't mind. However much he doubted that wish would come true.

His face scrunched up slightly, **" Eh, I don't know. "** _It'd be sexy hot hot sexy-- _**" But you didn't fuck up your face, "** He disagreed with him; no, he did quite the opposite. **" If you want it done, get it done. You wouldn't be able to eat my burgers though, "** He pointed out to the redhead with a smile.

A thought came to mind and he couldn't resist speaking it aloud; **" Pssh, be a man, Ax. Get a cock piercing instead. "** Oh and he was so joking, but he honestly wanted to hear what he'd say to that, considering his last reaction. The temptation to say it had been too large, and Roxas wasn't too good with large temptations. And the fact that he was sticking that sharp tongue of his out didn't help matters; he couldn't remove his gaze from the redhead ( not that he wanted to ).

Tongue curling back into his mouth Axel couldn't help a slight twitching smile. _He really does like it. _It made him feel good to have Roxas approve - and defend - his latest 'wild act,' as they're usually called. He would have abandoned the idea of the blond had expressed any disinterest or disapproval for it, meaningful to him or not.

**"Hm..."** Taking a bite and chewing thoughtfully Axel gave a bit of a shrug. Roxas didn't seem too thrilled with the idea so he wouldn't consider it seriously. Honestly, he was perfectly okay going through like without a bar through his tongue, no matter how hot he'd look. Cause he _knew_ he'd look good. **"Yeah, you're right - awesome job, by the way,"** he added, talking after he'd swallowed the mouthful.

And of course it was with the last bite of burger left that Axel heard the most _scandalous_ thing uttered from perfectly pouty lips. _Cock_. The red-head inhaled sharply, body jerking back hard. Unfortunately for him, the back of the chair was in _front_ of him rather than at his back to catch him. The chair tipped and Axel with it, back slamming hard against the tiled floor of Roxas's kitchen floor. At least the fall knocked out the dead cow and bread out of his windpipe?

Face flushed between the choking and mental images that were thrown into his mind's eye at the uttered words Axel coughed, slowly moving his arms behind him to push himself into a half-upright position. **"You really - shouldn't shock the piss outta - outta me when I'm eating,"** he rasps, giving another cough. **"Drink?"**

--

Reviews&Comments? I'll post the next chapter up when we've written more. (: Hope you liked it! And pleaseeee review. D: Reviews make me happy. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter, enjoy. And thanks for the reviews! 3

--

An immediate burst of laughter emitted from the blonde, watching Axel flip backwards off his chair. Roxas was laughing so hard it was getting hard to breathe, but he was able to calm himself down at least enough to grab the water off the table and kneel down next to his friend. **" H-here, "** He said, holding it out, and still trying to regulate his breathing.

**" But honestly... you have the best reactions ever, "** He said with a slight laugh and a smile. He couldn't have thought of a better way for someone to react to what he had said**. " And yeah, I probably should have waited until you were done to say that, "** He said, sitting down on the tiled floor next to him. **" But you weren't expecting me to say that. " **he said with a grin; it was always fun to see what the redhead would say or do to things he never expected him to say or do.

**" You didn't get hurt when you fell, did you? "** If he had, he'd feel pretty guilty and try to make it up to him. He was sure the both of them were in enough pain already, and didn't need more added on. And that tiled floor was _hard_. He knew that from experience. By now, he was breathing properly and his laughter had died down. **" You should know when I'm joking by now, Ax. "**

He mentally noted the flush on his cheeks, now that he was closer to him to see it. He shook the thought from his mind, deciding that it was most likely from the choking. Although now he had the mental image of a blushing Axel. How cute.

Taking the glass and draining most of it the red head took a deep breath, letting it out in a _whoosh_ and relaxing when he didn't go into a coughing fit. **"Thanks for laughing at my pain,"** he mumbled, handing the glass back to sit up more. His head took quite the beating on the way down and he wouldn't mind an Advil for the throbbing.

Cocking his head at Roxas at the sudden concern the red-head couldn't help a smirk.** "Yeah, I fell right on my ass - wanna kiss it better?" **Even with his face full of ink and the back of his head being tap-danced on by leprechauns Axel couldn't resist an opening to tease the other - even when it wasn't so much teasing as an invitation. And what was it that made Roxas say such a thing? The shock factor, the green-eyed teen figured a moment later. It wasn't like the blond wanted him to drop his pants.

**"Come on, help me up." **Slender fingers were held in front of blue eyes as Axel demanded to be helped. It was more an excuse for some contact (they hadn't touched since the got in - a no-no, in Axel's book) than an actual need to be helped; he could ignore the slowly fading ache in the middle of his wild hair.

**"I think I deserve to be treated to some ice cream after that."** He brightened a bit. **"Hey, you can still have ice cream! We should go for some after you have something to eat." **Axel couldn't help a smirk, adding,** "Or at least, until you blend something to drink for dinner."**

A smile graced the blond's lips as he took the glass from his friend, standing up to set it on the table. **" You would have laughed too if you had seen yourself. " **He pointed out, looking down on the redhead, effectively swallowing another snicker.

Roxas blanched at the comment the redhead made, blinking at him before realizing that it was said as a joke. A smile graced his lips, letting out a soft snicker. **" Yeah, you wish. "** he replied lamely, reaching his hand out to help Axel up. As soon as his fingers wrapped around his hand to pull him up, warmth enveloped his cold hand immediately. The redhead was always warm, the heat basically always radiating and rolling off of his skin. It was refreshing and always nice to be in contact with him.

**" Yeah, see, I would pay you back with ice cream if I had any money. But y'know, I don't because I used it on a piercing, "** he drawled out as he attempted at helping the lanky redhead up. The mention of the piercing caused his tongue to throb painfully, as if it knew it was being spoken about. The throbbing sensation caused him to remember the Advil. **" Oh, hey, did you want some Advil? I had forgotten to offer you some when I took it out. "**

Using his strength and gravity to his advantage Axel let the other struggle for a bit before pulling sharply. The end result was be a bundle of freshly-pierced blond and Axel wrapped his arms around the other, chuckling near Roxas' ear. **"Why Roxy, you just can't keep away from me, hm?" **Now _this_ was more like it. He preferred the Axel/Roxas cuddle time as opposed to the blond being dozens of steps away.

And y'know, the headache seemed like a distant memory with Roxas all nice and snug against him. **"I suppose I could treat the two of us to some salty-sweet goodness," **he mused, face still half-buried in Roxas' hair. **"As I'm guessing you've gone through your supply of emergency ice cream here. I'll want a favor, though."**

Were it not for the cold seeping through his pants and ache developing in his bum Axel wouldn't have minded sitting on the floor all night. The blond was really too hard to resist, even with that tongue in his mouth. Eventually though he relaxed his grip, allowing the other to rise before moving to get up himself. **"Do you have soup or something here? Or we can just get some in a cup from the coffee shop then go for ice cream afterward." **Axel watched Roxas' lips and not his eyes as he spoke without really realizing it, waiting for the appearance of said tongue.

The sudden tug on his arm was enough to make him squeak as he landed promptly in the redhead's lap. With arms wrapped around his small form snugly, he was sure the flush on his face was quite visible. Roxas was slightly flustered and at a loss for words, like he always was when the two were cuddling like this. He never did want to move, but of course with them sitting on the floor it got uncomfortable. He resisted the urge to pout and whine softly as he was released and allowed to stand. He moved to let Axel stand as well.

**" A favor? "** he questioned, at last finding his voice now that he wasn't so close. He didn't notice him staring at his mouth as the tiny glisten of silver flashed as he spoke. His shoulders rose and fell in a small, slight shrug.** " Yeah okay. Just name it then. As for my emergency stash.. yeah, Hayner and Pence ate a few of them the last time they were over. " **He explained to him with a slight frown. Whenever the two mentioned were over, which was becoming less frequent I might add, they all ate the salty-sweet tasting ice cream like it was nothing. They had gotten into his 'emergency stash' last week, leaving none left.

He paused before stalking over to one of his cupboards, pulling it open with a small gesture and peering into it, easily spotting the soup cans that remained. **" Yeah, I'll heat up some soup here and we'll go. "** He replied, grabbing a can and beginning to open it. Thankfully it was the quick kind where you could just heat it in the microwave for five minutes and it was done. After said amount of time, he took the soup from the microwave and brought it to the table, beginning on drinking it up. It wouldn't take long, as it was only soup.

At hearing the names the red-head frowned, expression not pleased. **"I see,"** he grumbled, making his way up onto his feet and uprighting the chair he'd fallen off of before plopping down into it. 'The Gang,' as Roxas had tended to call them, were his competition for the blond's attention. If it wasn't for the group of blockheads then _he_ would have all of Roxas's free time rather than having to share the target of his affections with others.

In other words, The Gang was his enemy.

As for that favor...Axel found himself distracted once again when Roxas settled down with his soup, watching the boy eat. They had both expressed their desire for wanting to try kissing someone with a tongue ring - maybe he could push for that? They were _friends_, he thought, and it wasn't like it'd be weird as it would be trying it with a stranger. After all, it was better trying something new with someone you know rather than embarrassing ones self with someone they have the potential of seeing.

The thought, though giving him slight hope in asking for his 'favor,' was quite depressing as well._ I can laugh it off if he looks pissed, _he thought absently, chin propped in his hand and gaze following that of the ever-elusive tongue. _But if not..._ Well, he wouldn't let himself think of that - always look on the worse side of things so that when they happened, you weren't disappointed. It wasn't as if Roxas had ever shown any interest in him at all.

Seeing the last of the soup disappear between plump lips Axel rose to his feet, stretching until several joints popped pleasantly. **"Alright - you can do the dishes later," **he said, already walking for the front door. **"We'll get some for your stash, too - and don't let those jerk-offs whore it all away next time. Got it memorized?"**

The blond male stood, moving over to the sink as he placed his empty bowl in the sink. He retrieved the glass on the table, re-filling it with water as he quickly rinsed his mouth. He nodded as he joined his redhead, moving back over to the door. He flicked the lights off as he went. He hadn't planned on doing the dishes then anyways.

**" Yeah, I won't, "** he agreed, smiling softly as he slipped his shoes on, his favorite checkered converse. This time, he remembered how chilly it was and pulled a long, fluffy, white scarf from the closet; wrapping it loosely around his shoulders.

He could tell that Axel didn't like his other friends. He didn't know why, but that was mainly the reason he had been hanging out with them less. They had only been hanging out the week before because they had dropped by - totally not Roxas' choice. If it had been, he would have been with Axel rather than with them. But they were still kinda fun. Olette was more understanding than Hayner and Pence.

He'd choose Axel over them any day, though. He was much more fun and just an interesting person to be around; well, that, and considering the fact of his growing feelings towards him. He moved towards the door, snatching the keys from the table and opening it for the redhead. **" Alright, well let's go then. " **He said with a smile, watching him. **" But are you gonna tell me what the favor is? "** He inquired, curious.

If Roxas were to ask why the red-head didn't like his friends he would have told him because they were idiots. It was close enough to the truth for him the story he would have stuck with come hell or high water. It wasn't _normal_ for a friend to be jealous of another's other friends, right? Roxas would just look at him as a freak.

Shoving his feet into his own sneakers and donning his striped scarf once again Axel left the jacket, feeling quite warm as he was. The air was crisp enough to sting a little when he breathed in too deeply but refreshing and the lack of a breeze would keep him comfortable enough. Out on the sidewalk it didn't take long for him to loop one lanky arm through one of the blond's, beginning their hip-bumping walk once again.

**"Maybe I want you to feel a bit of suspense first,"** he drawls, wagging his eyebrows at the blond. Really, he was just waiting for the right moment. Should he wait until they were joking about, spirits high? Or should he wait for one of their quiet moments when they seemed to just meld into one _mind_ and mummer his request in the other's ear? Axel needed to think.

The trip to the ice cream parlor was shorter than that from the tattoo place to Roxas's home, each carrying their own sea-salt ice cream and Axel a bag with a container of the stuff. **"This should get you over for the night,"** he joked as he purchased the gallon carton, paying with his second to last twenty before ushering his blond out into the chilled air.** "Do I still have some clothes over at your place or should we swing by my house? 'Cause there's no way I'm wearing the same thing two days in a row," **he drawled, tongue flickering over his ice cream.

Hip bumping slightly against his own, Roxas had come to not notice such a movement anymore. He welcomed the arm looped through his own arm as they walked, once again not paying attention to where they were walking ( although he knew the way by heart of their destination ).

His bottom lip protruded slightly in a small pout as he stared up at his redheaded friend.** " I don't like being in suspense though! Just tell meeee. " **He whined softly, something Axel made him do a lot when he wouldn't tell him something. His thoughts were pulled away as they reached the ice cream place, buying the salty-sweet delight.

The blue ice cream stick was placed between his lips as he licked away at it, quickly and easily turning his tongue blue. Well, at least it was able to numb his tongue a little. He smiled at the joke the lanky male had made.** " No, you figure? " **He said with sarcasm as his eyes traveled down to the gallon box of ice cream he had bought. **"You didn't have to buy a whole **_**gallon**_** of the stuff. "** He said with a slight chuckle, biting off a corner of the ice cream.

He was silent as he thought, quietly eating his ice cream before nodding in reply. **" Yeah, I'm pretty sure there's some at home. " **He remembered finding some of the taller male's clothes as he was doing his laundry the other night. And admittedly, they had still vividly smelled of the redhead. Again he found himself distracted by his tongue, sharp-looking, as it flicked out against the ice cream.

Laughing lightly at the tone Axel hummed low, sucking absently on the end of his ice cream. He had wondered at first if the salty part would aggravate Roxas's piercing but seeing the blond going at it as normal he figured it was fine. **"You're so cute when you beg," **he said lightly though it wasn't a joke. He would love to have the other begging him, flushed and panting and-

Pushing away the wayward thoughts Axel shrugged. **"Maybe I'm saving it for something good. It'll come out in due time." **Eyes falling to his friend's ice cream and the way it disappeared between those tempting lips Axel licked his own, gaze turning thoughtful. **"Hey, we've known each other forever, right?" **The words were out before he could really think about it and he couldn't take them back so he plowed on.

**"So let's say - I do something stupid. Stupider than usual,"** he cut in dryly, sending Roxas a Look. **"That really, **_**really**_** pisses you off. Like, I dunno - knock out all of Hayner's teeth or something." **He knew that Roxas didn't understand his annoyance towards his other friends and he could care less of what they thought of him himself. **"Would you hate me? Like - forever?"**

Maybe, depending on the other's answer, he could find the courage that he needed (That he usually had, save for when it came to his little blond) to act. Though he doubted that would ever happen a guy could dream, right? And he could always laugh it off as a joke or prank or - or something that wouldn't ruin what they have. Right?

The pout on his lips remained as he listened to him laugh. Cute when I beg? Hmm. **" Saving it for something good? " **He parted pouty lips to bite off more of the salty-sweet ice cream, swallowing it and going silent again. He normally left the talking to Axel, and he would reply to him or just simply listen.

So his head bobbed slightly as he nodded to the question; they hadn't been friends since forever, but long enough to call it that. But why did he need to ask that? The blond wracked his brain, but the redhead carried on before his mind could wrap around a thought.

Roxas stopped, looking up at Axel with an odd expression. What was he getting at? He should already know the answer to that, regardless. He didn't even hesitate in the slightest before replying, **" No, I could never hate you. For reasons, that you should know. "** Even if he did do something like that, he found it hard to hate him. He had tried being mad at him once before, but it hadn't lasted very long.

He doubted there was anything the redhead could do to make him so ticked off to the point that he'd hate him. But now, he was slightly curious. **" Why? " **He eyed him, feet still planted to the spot as he looked up at him. His ice cream had been forgotten, it melting and dripping over his fingers.

The question brought up his own thoughts; what if,_ just what if, _he himself found enough courage to tell him how he actually felt? What if he acted on impulse and just kissed him? So, he found his lips moving before his mind could register the words. **" Well, what if **_**I **_**did something to piss you off? " **He retorted, watching his bright, mawsitsit eyes. **" Would you hate me? " **he repeated his question back at him.

_For reasons I should know?_ When he thought about it, Axel figured it was for the whole saving blondie's sweet-ass way back when. He hadn't really thought much of the act at the time - Axel never took kindly to those who used their size and strength to push around other and Roxas was about as frail as you made 5-year-olds. He still was hardly heavy enough to keep from being bowled over by a strong wind but he'd gained some backbone hanging around Axel and learned not to take any BS from anyone. Except the red-head, of course.

Shrugging at the infamous 'why' Axel smirked around his ice cream. **"Maybe I've been considering rearranging your 'other buddies' teeth." **It wasn't so much Pence and Olette that got to him as Hayner. The two brunets were somewhat easy to push over but the spiky-haired blond had a bad attitude and flapping jaws that just ground on every nerve Axel had. Too bad he didn't have the muscle to back up most of his claim. Axel bit back a grin as memory of one of Hayner's encounters with Seifer's squad popped into mind. He hated both blonds with a passion but sure did get a kick out of watching the two beat the crap out of each other.

Having his question directed at him took the red-head off guard. Axel frowned, sucking his ice cream down to the stick before tossing it absently in a corner-side trash can**. "Roxas, if I could only stay mad at you for a total of five minutes after you rolled my board under a train I doubt anything you could do would piss me off that much."** It had been a brand new one that his uncle had gotten him for his birthday and of course he went running to Roxas's place as soon as he had it. True, the blond had gotten much better at boarding since then but at the time it had been his first time on one. In truth Axel was more upset that his friend could have been the one under the train had he nod fallen off some-odd feet before hitting the tracks.

Green orbs flickered over to his blond friend, noticing the sad state of his sticky treat with a snort. **"Jeez Rox, pay attention, would you?" **Reaching out to take a hold of the sticky hand by the wrist Axel brought it up, tongue flicking out to lick a trail from the back of the blond's palm to the second knuckle, then up to the melting tip of the bar. The cool liquid was quite a contrast between Roxas's warm hand under his tongue and Axel allowed himself a moment to savor before letting him go, leering down at the smaller male.** "Now you've got my cooooooooooooties. Guess you won't be wanting that ice cream anymore, hmm?"**

In truth, Hayner could be more annoying than most times. He was stubborn, and you simply just had to deal with him. There was no other way around it. But it shouldn't concern him if he wanted to knock his teeth out - for, _whatever reason_. But wait, now he was curious about that. **" Wait, you barely say two words to the guy, and you've never hung out with him. Why would you say that? " **Although, he probably could say it was because of all the things he complained about to Axel about him.

A small smile graced his lips at his reply; so then they were both the same in that sense. It was just something he couldn't imagine in his mind, being positively mad at him to the point that he hated him. He wanted to point out that the skateboard incident was minor compared to other things, but he instead swallowed the comment when Axel moved.

He watched as he grabbed his hand, noticing now the ice cream melting over his hand. Blue eyes widened as he felt his warm tongue slide across his hand, licking the salty-sweet trails. Of course, such a thing made his face turn absolutely red as he just continued to watch. He had to quickly turn his face away, starting on ahead so Axel couldn't and wouldn't be able to see his face. **" G-good going, you ruined a perfectly good bar..., "** He stammered softly to him as his feet carried him.

Even so, he switched hands with the ice cream to wipe his hand on his pants, wet with the redhead's saliva. He still brought the blue bar to his lips, taking another bite and munching on it as he stared ahead. He was hoping the cool ice cream would put his warm temperature down some. **" Cooties are for kids.., "** He mumbled again in response; he stopped believing in 'cooties' a long while ago, although he knew he was just kidding.

**" The ice cream is fine. "** He said softly in reply as he crossed the street back towards his place. He was determined for him to not catch sight of the flush still pinkened on his cheeks, slightly afraid he would get suspicious.

Axel shrugged. **"I'm good at reading people - he comes off as a douche." **It was a combination of the stolen Roxas-time along with the spats that the two got into from time to time. Not to mention the looks that he gave Roxas (quite similar to the ones Seifer gave Hayner and Axel himself sent to his little blond bombshell) whenever the blond was around. Axel was tempted to confront the jerk-off about it but was afraid of being pulled out of hiding at the same time, so left it be. For the moment.

Pouting Axel heaved a sigh. **"Darn, guess that doesn't work on you anymore, huh?"** He never really wanted to ice cream in the first place. It just gave him a reason to do to the blond as he wanted under the pretense of something else. His lips still tingled from where they had brushed against the sun-kissed skin and he could taste Roxas on the tip of his tongue, something that he wouldn't be forgetting for a long, long time (or ever, if left up to him).

He was almost hoping that Roxas tripped and fell. Not to see the other hurt in any way, mind you; in his mind the result would be an ice cream covered Roxas who'd need cleaning up. And Axel would be more than happy to oblige, using his tongue over the curves and crevices that he'd so far only imagined seeing, let alone touching or tasting.

The walk back to Roxas's place was short enough, Axel making a bee-line for the kitchen to stick the extra ice cream into the back of the freezer. **"Hey, where is everyone? Your mom's usually here, at least." **He knew that Sora spent every waking moment glued to that silver-haired beauty queen - not that he could blame the boy, Sir Smirk, as Axel had dubbed the teen, had a great body - but it wasn't often that it was just the two of them alone in the blond's home.

The last of his ice cream bar vanished in his mouth as he finished it off, putting the stick in the garbage as they entered the house. By now, the flush across his cheeks had died down to a soft pink, barely noticeable. He moved into the kitchen, following after the redhead and moving over to the sink. He took their dirty dishes, placing them in the dishwasher instead of washing them by hand. He'd do the pan later, when there was more dishes to do. He leaned against the counter, watching Axel.

**" I told you already, my mom went out. I think she said she was gone for the night. "** He shrugged. It was good, he liked having the house to himself. **" And Sora, well. He's obviously with Riku. "** It wasn't a secret to him that his spikey-haired brother liked the platinum blond. They normally told each other those kinds of things, but it hadn't come as a surprise. It was obvious, before his brother told him. That was the reason he always hung around with him; well, and that they were friends since birth, basically. He and Riku never got along too well, however.

**" So we have the house to ourselves, "** He commented with a smile, lips having a slight blue tint to them from the ice cream. His thoughts wandered back to the favor Axel wanted of him as he watched him put the ice cream in the back of the freezer. **" Are you going to tell me the favor you wanted? " **Roxas really was too persistent of a person, and rather curious at times.

**"I didn't think you meant all night,"** he mummered, talking more to himself than to the blond. He didn't bother taking a seat, instead propping his hip against the counter as Roxas moved about. Now that they were fed and sugared-up it left a handful of options left that didn't require leaving the house; games, TV or homework. The later left a sour taste in his mouth and Axel chewed at the corner of his lower lip, humming thoughtfully.

**"So, what now? I'm a guest - entertain me,"** he commanded, a smirk twitching at his lips. Actually, he could think of a few _more_ things that didn't require leaving the house - it didn't require clothing, either. And there was still the issue of his favor from the blond. _Should I hang on to it for a while, or spring it later? Though if I waited too long he'd probably get suspicious.._

Pushing himself up and away from the counter as Roxas finished with the dishes the red-head rolled a shoulder. **"I'm still thinking of it."** he drawled, arching a brow at the other. _There's other ways I can use that favor. _**"Though if you're gonna rush me I **_**might**_** just ask you to parade around in that outfit I know your little girlfriend got for you."**

Axel hadn't the pleasure of seeing the outfit in person but was good at being in the right place at the right time. Roxas and Sora had been in a shouting match one day and the brunet let slip about a lacy little number he had stumbled upon once in Roxas's room. Axel had backed out and laid low until the fight had died down but stored the little tid-bit of information away for later use. Now was as good a time as any.

Great, the flush was back. His lip stuck out in a pout, furrowing his brow as well. How did he know about the frilly dress piece stuffed far into his closet? Curse that petite blonde girl. **" She isn't my girlfriend.., "** He scowled at the redhead. **" And there are reasons I have that. " **Reasons, that he didn't want to go into detail about. But basically.. well, that girl was evil. We'll leave it at that.

**" Maybe I'll force that thing on **_**you**_**, "** He countered, but was now filled with mental images of the redhead in the clothing. It would be way too small on him, since it barely fit he himself. And, Axel was much taller than him. He immediately pushed the sexual thoughts out of his mind, before his mind got out of hand.

A smile tugged at his lips now as a thought came to his mind. **" Entertain you, hm? " **He repeated, moving away from the counter as he swallowed, moving over close to Axel. His arms slipped around his waist as he looked up at him, azure eyes sparkling. **" And how would you like me to entertain you? Is this entertainment enough? " **He teased, making himself taller by standing on his tippy toes. He was close to his face now - _god_ he was trying to resist himself. He wanted to see what he'd do in reply to it, but it wasn't like he was trying to get him to notice how he liked him. He was meaning it as a joke, however much that wasn't true.

Axel laughed outright at the declaration, shaking his head.** "Even if it's loose on you I'd have a hell of a time squeezing into it." **It wasn't an insult on the other's size - Axel liked 'em small and defiant. He found the mental image of himself squeezed into a little maid's outfit to be quite hilarious; he could even see some 10-inch hooker boots on his legs, if he thought long enough. On Roxas, though...

Pulled out of his thoughts as a bundle of warm blond curled into his arms Axel blinked, hands moving to the smaller male's hips instinctively as he had a silent mental breakdown. _Shit. Does he realize what he's doing? _It wasn't as if they didn't touch, run into or curl up against each other all the time but this was different; there was a whole other tone to it. Swallowing hard he tried looking away but his eyes stayed glued to those baby blues, drawing closer, closer...

Axel was moving forward before he could think and it was with a split-second realization on what he was starting to do that he tilted his head just so, bumping their foreheads and noses together rather than their lips**. "What exactly is it you're offering?"** God, he could practically taste the salty-sweet residue on the boy's lips, no more than several millimeters of space separating them.

Breath hitched in his throat when he noticed Axel was moving closer to his lips. _Shit, this isn't supposed to happen, but.. _But he couldn't pull away. Their noses touching slightly, his forehead against his, and their lips only a few millimeters apart... this wasn't happening. No, he was just going along with him, yeah. Going along with the joke, because Axel was smart like that and had noticed he was just trying to joke.

Right?

His eyes stared into mawsitsit colored ones, bright and alluring, unable to draw away. He swallowed, hard. He knew that even the slightest movement of his face would cause their lips to meet. And he wanted to, so bad, to just let himself kiss him senseless. So he didn't know why he suddenly let go of the lanky male, pushing them apart. He still stood in front of him, though he let his head drop to stare at his feet; his face being rather red again.

He cleared his throat softly, **" How's some t.v? "** He asked, tone soft and trying to get away from the thought that he had actually just tried to kiss him. He moved now, feet softly moving out of the kitchen and to the living room. Sitting himself down on the middle of the couch, a hand moved to rub gently at his warm cheeks, in attempts to cool them down.

A chicken. He had just pussied out on kissing the guy he's crushed on for who knows how long. Well, possibly. Axel could have been joking too. In fact, he was certain he had just been playing along. Because, it was just too good to be true to have him like him back.

Eyes locked on to the blond's Axel's world stopped, scarcely breathing. He saw a flicker of - of something behind those beautiful blue depths. And then he was moving away, the warmth replaced with a chill that made the red-head wrap his arms around himself, biting down on the inside of a cheek to check his disappointment. _Damn._

**"Yeah, sounds good to me,"** he said lightly instead, following behind his friend. It could have been just wishful thinking but did he see longing reflected in those eyes? Maybe even some desperation? _Lust?_ It was something to think about, to say the least, and though Axel wasn't the most patient of sorts he could muster up all he needed when it came to the sensitive blond.

Taking up a corner of the couch Axel stretched one leg out against the back of the couch, nudging his friend. **"Hey, it's cold - come over here," **he said softly, opening an arm as well. It wasn't unusual for them to curl up together so he wasn't going to act any differently now. And maybe having the other closer to him would make it easier to sort what he needed to.

Small hand reached for the remote as the redhead seated himself in the corner of the couch, flicking it on and turning the volume to a lower level. He turned it to a random channel, settling back and watching the screen to distract himself from Axel.

He blinked, looking over at him when he was nudged with his foot. He hesitated at the command, but eventually moved to crawl along the couch towards him. Axel was acting like nothing had just happened, so he would too. Although that didn't mean the scene wasn't replaying itself in his mind over and over again. He was going to beat himself up over about chickening out like that for a bit, he knew.

He came close to the redhead, curling up against him - cold my ass, he could feel the heat radiating off of him. But he wasn't complaining, he was able to cuddle up with Axel. His arms rested around him, head leaned against his shoulder. This wasn't awkward for either of them, since they curled up together and cuddled a lot. **" You can turn it to what you want, "** He murmured softly as he watched the tv.

He breathed in, savoring the smell that was Axel. It was always pleasant, something like.. cinnamon. It made him smile, since it matched him well. And, he was always very comfy. He was like a nice pillow, that he could just fall asleep on. Mind you, that isn't something he hasn't done already. He's fallen asleep on him a few times before.

Axel wouldn't have found it odd if the teen next to him started softly snoring away after a while. The red-head himself found himself stay up whenever Roxas and he had their sleep overs and cuddle times - when the blond was sleeping, he was free to take in as much as the boy as he wanted. Axel knew every curve and bump of Roxas' face and had even attempted to count those golden lashes (he reached thirty-seven one time before his friend yawned and shifted, causing the red-head to nearly have a stroke as he pretended to be sleeping all along).

An arm wrapping around Roxas' shoulder Axel took over the remote, nodding. **"Got it." **He didn't really want to watch anything but it would give his fingers something to do and his eyes something to focus on rather than watching the teen curled up at his side. They _were_ quite like a couple, when he thought about it; hand holding, making lunches for each other (aka Roxas cooking for Axel), cuddling up under a blanket in the wintertime with cocoa or tea. The only thing they were lacking was the more intimate part of a relationship and words of affection.

As always Axel's gaze started to wander and ended up at the top of a spikey blond head. _What's going through that mind of yours? _he wondered, lips pressing together in thought. _Am I reading too much into this or was there really something going on back then, in the kitchen? And either way - should I take my chances? _He didn't realize that his thumb had fixed its self on the 'Down' arrow and was flicking through channels at an inhuman pace, too deep in thought to really notice the flickering.

Unconsciously, the blond had started to gently rub his fingers against Axel's side where he held on. He was trying not to fall asleep, watching the electronic box in front of the two of them as the channels flickered. He wasn't really paying attention, curling up closer to him to be warmer. By this point, he was basically all wrapped around him. Not something too rare.

He blinked slightly heavy eyelids when he saw the same channel flicker past for the third or fourth time, it seemed.** " If there's nothing on tv you wanna watch, you can turn it off or pick a movie or something. "** He reminded him softly as his nuzzled him gently. He let a small yawn pass his lips, stifling it with one of his hands. **" Oh. If you've made your mind up, you mind telling me what your favor is before I nod off? " **He asked him, intent of finding out. He hadn't forgotten yet about the favor, and he was going to pester him until he asked something of him.

It didn't matter to him what he asked of him, since he figured it wouldn't be anything too big. But the reason he kept asking was because he was just curious and a pest, and he didn't like holding favors to people.

He moved his head to look up at him, to find him already looking down at him. He blinked before his cheeks warmed slightly to a soft pink. **" I-is there something wrong? " **He murmured, searching his face. He looked like he was deep in thought. He himself often spaced out at times, but he hadn't really caught Axel doing the same.

He should have known that the blond wouldn't let the favor drop - or at least slip his mind for a bit. Roxas was as sharp as he was impatient and the red-head knew that he could only stall for so long, the blue-eyed boy's stammered question bringing Axel out of his thoughts. The question was, how should he go about it? He didn't want to ruin things completely between them and a sure way to do that was to push for a relationship when there were only feelings felt on one side. Not to mention Axel didn't even know if Roxas was into guys or not.

**"I want a kiss."**

Blunt and to the point - maybe not the best method in the current situation but it sometimes helped to get the initial shock reaction out of someone to see their true thoughts on things. Well, aside from the stupefied look he was sure would flicker across the blond's features, but afterward? Would there be horror, disgust? Or would that flicker of what he thought he saw in the kitchen re-appear, followed by hope?

The fingers that had been resting on the arm of the couch curled into a tight fist, blunt nails digging little crescents into the fleshy palm of his hand. His total focus was on Roxas's reaction and keeping his face carefully neutral, ready to fall either way come the time. The only signs there to give away the red-head's anxiety was the tight hold on his left fist and tension in nearly his entire body. _Please don't let me have ruined the best thing I have._

Blue eyes blinked, steady on the redhead as his mind registered the words. **Woah woah woah! Wait, what? **He certainly had not just asked for a kiss. Judging by his face, he had been serious in asking for it. He could definitely say he hadn't been expecting such a favor, sure it was shown in his face as well. Because how could he have seen that one coming?

**" A... kiss? "** He repeated, pausing between the words to confirm what he had heard. He hid his head against the redhead, covering his reddening face. **" But..., "** His muffled voice faltered. **" I don't know how.. ,"** He finished softly, giving in to the request. He didn't know why he would want a kiss from _him_, of all people, but he seemed serious. Then again, he could always be joking. After all, he had been 'joking' earlier in the kitchen.

He could hear his heart thumping in his ears; and this was just from being asked to kiss him! He was confused as hell, but he wasn't going to question it. Nor was he going to refuse. A chance to redeem himself from the kitchen? Of course he'd take that up.

Even if he didn't know how. It was embarrassing to admit, that he hadn't kissed someone yet or that he didn't know how. It seemed easy enough, though. And it would just be a simple kiss, right? That's why he hadn't gotten all awkward at the odd favor. Not that he would have anyways, but had he not liked him. **" You're just joking, right? "** He said, hoping he wasn't as he kept his face hidden.

The pause between when he'd asked the question and the time it took to process was the hardest part - would he be mad? Get upset? Hit him? Axel wasn't so worried about getting smacked for it but he didn't want to freak the blond out. _I should have kept my mouth shut, _he thought crossly, almost giving in and letting one of those knowing smirks cross his lips before going 'Hey Roxy, why so serious? It was only a joke' when the blond's answer came through.

_He - didn't say no?_ No, not only had Roxas not turned him down flat but he - well it wasn't a direct 'yes' but it may as well have been. Heart skipping several beats and palms suddenly sweat Axel swallowed, trying to find enough moisture in his mouth to lick his suddenly dry lips. _Doesn't know how? Does that mean - he's giving me his first? _The idea of being Roxas's first kiss - and possibly first of other things - sent a thrill of heat shooting along his spine and Axel had to swallow hard again. _He's so cute.._

Pretending to have more confidence than he felt Axel reached down with a hand, finding his friend's chin and tugging upward to get him to reveal those flushed cheeks and beautiful baby blues. **"We can learn together, then," **he mummered, a soft and rather un-Axel like smile spreading across his lips. He heart was soaring and stomach was twisting but all the red-head could think of was making it the most _perfect_ kiss ever. Maybe if he was good enough...Roxas would want there to be something more between them.

Turning his body to face the other more completely Axel licked his lips again, gaze flickering from Roxas's eyes to the pouty lips. The space between them was so short yet seemed like miles as he slowly leaned forward, breath coming out in a hushed whisper against the other's skin. It seemed like ages but when Axel felt the slight give of Roxas's lips against his own he breathed a sigh, eyes sliding closed as he savored the gentle touch.

Air was sucked in softly, eyes watching the redhead as he lifted his chin to see him, and seeing him move closer. The soft whisper of his breath against his skin, so close, caused shivers to run down his spine. _Waitwaitwait. Learn together? What? _His thoughts were canceled out, however, feeling Axel's lips brush against his own. At that instant, he nearly, - _nearly_ - pulled away again. But he was able to stop himself, staying in place instead.

His heart was hammering in his chest, and he could feel the butterflies in his stomach fluttering around. He was still for a few moments, with their lips slightly, gently touching. After a moment, he allowed his eyes to slide closed, pressing closer hesitantly. His hands, that hand been around the lanky male, curled to grip his shirt. He had convinced himself that he had fallen asleep on the redhead again and this was just another one of his dreams, too good to be true. But, it still felt so real, so it _couldn't_ be a dream. The smell of Axel, the shirt clenched in his small hand, and his lips against his.

Things like this didn't happen, right? Where two people become best friends, they end up liking them, but that's just the way the stay. Not, become best friends, fall for them, who also happened to be someone of the same gender, and have them like you back. That stuff only happened in stories, or.. or movies. Not to Roxas.

Maybe he was just thinking too much. Yeah.. He should just be enjoying the kiss he longed for for a long while at the moment. With that thought, his mind was wiped of thoughts; a soft smile curling his lips into the kiss as he tried to press himself closer to the redhead. He had no idea what he was doing, but every kid had a basic idea of how to kiss. Roxas wasn't thinking of that now, though, he was going with what he felt.

If the red-head had been able to peek in on Roxas's thoughts he would have said the same thing - _stop thinking so much, Roxy. Just go with it. _When he felt the fingers around him curl into his shirt and additional pressure against his lips Axel's heart took on a stuttering beat. He was kissing him back! Roxas was_ kissing _him! Well, it was just a touch of their lips at the moment but they were taking things slow.

Well, it was high time to step things up a notch.

Shifting away from Roxas (not to pull away but to recline on the corner of the couch and allow the blond to rest over top of his torso) and stretching one of his lanky legs out to take over most of the couch Axel coaxed him closer, re-joining their lips. Hands move to Roxas's hips and he squeezed gently, tongue coming into play at the same time. It was a gentle, almost hesitant motion, the wet muscle moving past Axel's lips to run along Roxas's lower lip before repeating the motion with the upper one.

He was just going with what his felt was right and god did it feel good. To finally be able to act on what he'd been dreaming about since - since forever, now that he thought about it. A part of him wanted to pin the blond to the couch and have his wicked way but another part - the one that said that this couldn't _possibly_ be happening - forced the teen to take it one step at a time. Axel would kick himself if he ended up hurting his friend in any way and refused to let that happen, no matter how hard his heart was pounding and his body was screaming for the blond.

Giving the boy's hips another squeeze Axel shifted one, sliding it up and around to rest at Roxas's lower back. There he rubbed soothing circles, much like the blue-eyed male had done earlier when they were 'watching' TV. He wasn't going to grab what he _really_ wanted to yet but just touching the other felt wonderful combined with the blond's weight and feel of his lips against Axel's flicking tongue.

As he felt Axel pull away, he thought that was the end of the kiss. A bit sad it ended so quickly, but that's all he had asked for, was a kiss. Well, until he felt him move and his lips were against him again. He wasn't protesting, he was rather enjoying it. He made a small intake of breath when he felt the wet muscle along his lips, obviously not expecting that.

_That was Axel's tongue!_ His brain screamed at him, though he tried his best to ignore it. Okay, kissing was one thing, and it seemed pretty simple. Just a touch of lips, and it was a kiss. But with tongue involved, that was something different. And he had a tongue ring too! He didn't know what to do. He felt the small circles being traced on his lower back, making him forget about not knowing how. _Fuck it. If I screw up, I screw up. I can take being laughed at..._

Fingers uncurled, releasing his grasp he had on his shirt. He slipped them up over his shoulders and around his neck. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth for entrance to the redhead. He didn't know what he was doing, but it still felt good. He made a soft, almost inaudible sound at the gentle squeezes to his hip and the soft circles on his back. He knew the redhead was trying to get him to relax, which probably meant it was obvious he was nervous about everything.

Jaw dropped slightly for entrance to the redhead already, he dared to press his tongue out against the other, the movement hesitant. His stomach was knotted, butterflies were attacking his insides, and his mind felt like it was on cloud nine. Because it was _Axel_ that he was _kissing_. He was in his arms, kissing him. Kissing him! He simply couldn't get over that fact, because he had wished for it for so long. Thinking it wasn't possible because Axel and him were both guys, and they were best friends, that there was no way he would want to kiss him like he had dreamt of.

Axel had no idea on how his blond would take to the push would be responded to - a touch was easy enough, but to taste? That was taking things a step further. But he didn't pull away or stop things so the red head continued the light tasting, savoring the salty-sweetness that was the leftover ice cream linger on his friend's lips.

And then he pushed back.

_Oh god-_ Nearly groaning as those heavenly lips parted and Roxas's moist tongue slipped out to tangle with his own Axel was quick to take the invitation, his own wet muscle sliding against the blond's in slow strokes. The bump of the tongue ring pulled a light gasp from the green-eyed male but he recovered soon enough, tracing around the metal before exploring further. Gums, cheeks, teeth and everything that he could reach was explored by the teen's sharp tongue, the fingers at the blond's hip rubbing along with the digits at his lower back.

A insistent ache in his side from the angle caused another shift in Axel's form, hips moving back then up - and bringing attention to a rather pressing problem that made its self known as Roxas's weight shifted over it. The kiss was broken with a hiss, Axel's head jerking and hips doing the same before he gets a hold on himself, pulling his hands away from Roxas. **"Shit, I - shit,"** he breathed, scrubbing a hand over his face. He hadn't meant to get as carried away as he had. **"Are - are you...okay?"**

The sounds that emitted from the redhead - _god_, they just resounded in his mind. However small or soft they were, it didn't matter. Just hearing his voice... and his tongue! He swore he was going to die by the hands of Axel. In a good way, though.

A shudder was sent through his body as he felt his tongue first trace the metal ring, then explore the cavern of his mouth. His hands hand moved up to tangle in his fiery mane, arms already having been wrapped around his neck.

Cerulean orbs shot open as he felt something press against him. And he was pretty sure it wasn't his hand, leg, or phone. And then, the warmth that was Axel and his tongue against his vanished, finding him stammering an apology. He blinked at him, eventually nodding. **" Y-yeah, of course I am.., " **He mumbled softly in reply. It's not like it could hurt him... well, _actually..-_

He wouldn't think of that. He'd probably find himself in the same situation the redhead was in. He smiled softly at him, still slightly dazed from the kiss. **" Really, it's alright. It isn't that big of a deal, " **And then he did something he would _never_ do, had he thought about it before. But he moved one of his hands away from his neck, impulsively placing his hand down on _his crotch_. Yeah, something he wouldn't normally do. Actually, it was something he _wouldn't_ do. But he did. He pressed closer, somewhat; and he hoped to _god_ he didn't hate him for such a rash movement.

Glad that Roxas didn't seem too upset by his - ahem - 'little friend' Axel felt a flare of indigence. It 'wasn't a big deal'? Had Roxas _felt_ it, seriously? The boy sure knew how to snuff out a man's ego. Axel opened his mouth to speak on it when something wonderful, something _miraculous_ happened.

Roxas..touched him.

**"I'll have you kn-**_**God!**_**"** Head snapping back Axel hardly felt the solid thud that was his head hitting the arm of the couch, every nerve ending singing as blood rushed from every section of his lanky form to where those fingers were curled. A groan vibrated deep in his chest as all coherent thought left him, a mantra of _Ohgodohgodohgod- _running through his head as a delicious pleasure sung through his being.

Hands moving from their position at Roxas's lower back and hip they slide around as if on their own will, each grasping a hold of the blond's rear and drawing him forward, squeezing firmly. At nearly the same moment he remembered he breathed again and was jolted forward, crashing their lips together in a much less cautious, demanding kiss. There was no way that Roxas could do something like that and expect the red-head to just lay back and take it.

...Although, that thought wasn't exactly an unpleasant one.

The groan he had produced by the simple touch, accompanied by the actions made his stomach knot in pleasure. Just at the thought that _he_ had gotten him to make that sound. He nearly recoiled when Axel's head swung back to hit the arm of the couch, hearing the seemingly-painful _smack!_ of his head hitting the surface. He was kept in place when he lifted his head, looking like he hadn't just hit his head. He figured he was fine, since the next thing he did was move his hands to grab a hold of his behind and pull him closer.

He didn't have time to gasp even lightly as he was quietened with a bruising kiss to his lips. It's not like he wasn't expecting a reaction like that after what he did. His hand, still placed on his very obvious bulge, began to stroke him gently through the fabric of his pants teasingly. His other arm held on to around him, looped around his neck. And although he was teasing the redhead, it was also torturous to the blond. His blood was sent downward, into his own member.

A small 'mm' sound was heard from Roxas as he kissed him back, flicking his tongue out almost demandingly, like Axel had done to him. He was enjoying this too much, the butterflies that were attacking his insides as proof - along with his own throbbing length, of course.

And _God_ was he glad his mom and Sora both were out. Otherwise, this obviously wouldn't have happened.

He needed to stop - he really, _really _did. Some small part of Axel's mind was huffing, puffing, yelling and just throwing a fit at his behavior. _Cool it! You're going to end up raping him! _But Roxas wasn't complaining and god did it feel good to roll his hips up against the other boy, a lovely hum pouring from Roxas's lips and against his own.

Groaning deep in his chest as Roxas stroked him through the dark jeans he wore Axel moved, tongue thrusting deep into the blond's mouth as he switched their positions. With Roxas flat on his back against the seat of the couch and he himself between the boy's legs Axel reached between them, pulling Roxas's hand away from his crotch. The soul-felt regret that his body felt was ignored as the red-head shifted, releasing the hand in favor of placing them on Roxas's leg and coaxing it up on to his hip. The position would allow him to get even closer, slender hips rolling forward to bring their crotches together in a slow grind.

The effect was enough to steal the last of his remaining breath; breaking the kiss in a wheeze Axel opted on burring his face against Roxas's neck, nipping at the arch there as the rolling of his hips continued to wreak havoc on his nerve endings. **"God, you're hard to resist,"** he breathed against the sensitive skin along the blond's neck, biting down before running his tongue over the spot in apology. He had been holding back too long to realize how quickly he was pushing things and damned if he cared.

The blond didn't protest as their position changed; in fact, he was hardly aware of what was happening. The only thing he was aware of was Axel. His hand being moved to his hip, he let it rest there-before eliciting a pleasurable groan into the heated kiss they still held, feeling the redhead press himself into him. Oh _god_ that felt good. This caused him to buck his hips slightly at the movement.

A huff left his lips when he unlatched himself from his lips, but was silenced when he instead moved down to his neck to nip and play there. He was able to catch his breath, somewhat, biting his lip at the rolling of Axel's hips against his. **" I-**_**I'm**_** hard to resist? "** he was able to breathe back in reply. His hand that had been looped around his neck moved, to join the other at his hips and holding them.

He couldn't help his hands from sliding the end of his shirt up some, resting his hands still on his now exposed hips. **" Good, "** He murmured now, after a few moments. His tone was soft, his breathing still slightly labored; though not noticeably so.

Tongue running along the smooth patch of skin against Roxas's neck Axel shuddered as fingers brushed along the bare skin of his hips, flicking the tip of his tongue against the heartbeat pressing against the wet muscle. _I can't believe it. He's not pushing me away or trying to stop this or anything.._

Giving the jumping pulse a nibble Axel let out a shaky groan, hips grinding firmly against the blond's. **"Roxas-"** Another nip, this one along his jaw. **"Are you alright with this? I mean - really okay?" **He wasn't sure what his friend was thinking but there was no way that things could go back to normal after this. He couldn't just act like it never happened and go back to the laughing, joking around with and watching from afar as he had been doing. Every time he'd look at Roxas all he'd be able to think about was how good he felt thrusting against him or the way the blond's mouth tasted just after having sea salt ice cream.

Lips moving to Roxas's ear the red-head tugged at the lobe with his teeth, knees braced against the couch to leave his hands free. One palm had made quite a nice home for its self cupping the blond's rear as the other worked towards his front, fingers tracing the patch of bare skin exposed from his shirt riding up. _Please don't let him just be toying with me.._

Roxas reveled in the sounds that came from the redhead, beginning to grind his hips back at his movements. The question directed to him made him think - a hard thing to do at the moment, being astray. Was he alright with it? Did Axel think he was just doing this because? **" Axel - I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't, " **he paused to make a soft sound at feeling his ear being tugged on gently with his teeth. **" I could've easily stopped it, " **He murmured as he finished his sentence.

And it was true, if he wasn't alright with it, he wouldn't have impulsively pressed his hand against him. But he hadn't thought about it then, and now a few coherent thoughts formed. They obviously couldn't go back to being the simple friends they were about a half hour ago. Neither of them could just forget that this happened. Coherent thoughts were fluttered away at the moment he felt his hand pressed against both his bottom and his front, shivering at the feel of his fingers tracing his exposed midriff. The question Axel asked arose a few of his own; what if he just wanted in his pants? He doubted Axel was that kind of person, though. No, he wouldn't let himself think about that.

He pressed himself the best he could against his hand, as if trying to encourage his fingers and reassure his words. His face was somewhat buried into his neck as he nibbled on his ear, earning a muffled, soft noise before down the same of what he had done to his neck; first softly placing a kiss to the exposed skin before letting his teeth graze against the flesh. The tip of his tongue flicked out a few times to caress the skin he was abusing.

The red-head would rather ask and ask again than do something stupid to have Roxas hate him for any reason. It was hard enough for him to get out his request for a kiss in the first place; he's going to take what he can get and - hopefully - keep from crossing any lines in the process. Going all the way was not an option (_Not yet_, Axel thought, a shudder of heat going through him for that to even be considered) but a little 'touch-and-go' seemed fine with the other teen.

**"Yeah,"** he mummered, licking his lips before giving the same attention to the shell of Roxas's ear. **"You're right."** Well, if Roxas wasn't going to take him up on his offers to back off then the red-head would just take instead. Murmuring in appreciation when he felt the blond push against his roaming hands Axel responded with a squeeze to his rear, moaning softly against Roxas's ear as the motion caused the other to grind against his already painfully-erect cock. The sound was cut off with a sharp intake of breath as Axel felt feather-soft lips brush against his neck, breath coming out in a whine as Roxas toyed with the sensitive skin of his neck.

_I don't know if I can hold back,_ the red-head thought desperately, fingers at his friend's - boyfriend's? What were they now? - stomach pushing the offending material of his shirt up. He _needed_ to hear more of those sounds and feel more skin and damn if he was going to let some cotton stop him now. The shirt caught just past Roxas' belly-button but that didn't stop Axel, fingers moving under the material rather than trying to push it away instead to run over the flat stomach and - _Dear god _- his chest.

Lips aching for a mate Axel drew back from Roxas's ear to claim his lips again, not hesitant with a wandering tongue and flicking it over the other's lower lip. Long fingers came into contact with a bump of skin just then and Axel paused there, giving a light pinch. _His nipples! Shit- _Tongue demanding entry Axel slid his thumb over the sensitive nub of skin, feeling fit to burst. _I could die happy, right now. Well, maybe after having some of blondie first, but then..._

The sounds the redhead made in response to the touches were, pleasuring, in a way to say it. They made him want to hear more of the soft moans he was producing. And right next to his ear - it sent a ripple of shivers through his body. A soft purr rolled off his tongue as he heard the whine Axel gave, obviously disliking being teased. The noise was cut off, being replaced with a soft moan as the redhead's fingers found his nipples, tweaking them.

His back arched slightly to his touch, his lips being captured again, not hesitating in responding. His jaw slid open to allow the demanding, wet muscle entry as he felt the probing of his tongue against his lips. Another soft moan left his lips as he thumbed the bud again, this time feeling him gently touch the sensitive nub rather than tweak it.

Hands roamed, lightly ghosting his up the lanky male's shirt; he had the need to feel skin. He had always found Axel looked like he would have such soft skin, judging by the softness of his cheeks and such. And as he pressed his hands lightly against his chest, his thoughts were confirmed. He ran his fingers against his chest and down, until his hands were removed from out of his shirt. Instead he grasped the shirt and tugged on it, as if saying for it to be removed.

And he wasn't completely oblivious to the bulge the redhead had, having felt it when he accidentally ground against him. He remembered the moan that had been made as he did so, managing a smile into the kiss as he lifted his hips, making contact with his and grinding him the best he could, what with still holding his hips up. His breathing got slightly more heavy as he rubbed against him; and this was through fabric!

The fingers against the sensitive skin of his chest felt wonderful - it was the sudden feel of firm muscle rubbing through the fabric of his pants to send jolts of pleasure through his need that caused the red-head to groan between the kiss, hand at Roxas's rear squeezing firmly before moving away. Not to roam far; shifting to the front of the boy's pants the other hand soon joined in, flipping the button and tugging the zipper down half-way before both slid back. Slender fingers now around the barrier that the jeans had made Axel cupped the teen's rear with just his undergarment in the way, fingers flexing and coaxing.

_Oh my god, we have to - to..._ Thought didn't seem possible with an arching, withering, _purring_ blond underneath him but Axel struggled, breaking the kiss again and trying to swim through the hazy fog of lust in his mind. **"We - we should slow down," **he panted even as he drew back to allow Roxas to pull his long-sleeved shirt off, shaking his hair free. His own hands, having to pull away from Roxas's rear to let the shirt be stripped away, moved to return the favor to Roxas's still-present shirt.

And really, why did they have to slow down? Roxas was _right there_ and defiantly willing to go - well, he wasn't sure how far the other has gone but if what he'd heard was any indication then he would be the blond's first - _everything_. That thought was enough to slow the red-head, flames of passion cooling slightly as he paused, a fistful of shirt in one hand and the other pressed against the flat of Roxas's chest. **"How much - **_**have**_** you done before?"**

The sound he had been hoping for as he grinded his hips against the lanky male's, left his mouth again, making a small sound of his own as his rear was squeezed firmly. Cerulean orbs blinked open when said hands roamed to unbutton his jeans and feel him under the pants, through his undergarments. He restrained a whine once again when the taste and warmth of Axel's lips and tongue left him, watching him with eyes glossed with lust.

The statement left Roxas to think about it; they really _should_ slow down, but he couldn't help it, it all just felt too good. Every touch, every kiss, and _god_, every moan or sound. Although, he realized as Axel said this, he still moved to take the shirt off. He slipped out of his own easily as his shirt was tugged at to be discarded, like the redhead's had. He paused, watching him with slight curiosity before his cheeks warmed even more than they were already from the question.

**" Uhh, n-nothing, honestly, "** He mumbled out truthfully. He hadn't done anything with anyone, of this sort. _Geez_, he hadn't even had his _first kiss_ yet before today! Did it really seem that obvious of how little he knew of what he was doing? Or was it the other way around, which was the reason he was asking?

The shirt still partly on was slipped off the rest of the way, giving his blond locks a small shake. **" How much.. have you done before? " **He asked somewhat cautiously and curiously; cautiously, because he only partly wanted to know what he possibly could have done with someone else. Not that he was being selfish, he didn't think he'd be his first anything, really. And it wouldn't come as much of a surprise if it turned out Axel was pretty.. experienced, what with what they've done so far and the fact that he's probably absolutely irresistible ( well, so he found ).

Axel waited with baited breath for the blond to answer, held air coming out in a /woosh/ as the answer left his lips. _Nothing - he hasn't done anything with anyone before me.. _The thought sent a wave of heat and pride shooting through him and the red-head closed his eyes, working on steadying his breathing. He had hoped that he would be Roxas's first - something that had been a fantasy for years and never taken seriously - and it was closer to him now than it had ever been in his dreams.

As the question was turned on the red-head himself Axel flushed, a hand moving to scratch at the back of his head. **"Nothing much,"** he mumbled, looking decidedly embarrassed and unnerved. **"Mostly touching."** Letting out a nervous cough Axel shrugged one slender shoulder. **"I've done more on my own."**

Hand dropping to the blond's chest Axel ran his fingers across the dips and curves, flustered state fading. It was a dream - it had to be. He had passed out in the tattoo parlor and was probably strapped to a stretcher with a boner big enough to spear anyone in the vicinity. Roxas felt so real, though, so warm settled between his legs. Dream or not, he didn't want to wake up.

**"Maybe..."** Fingers running across the lightly tanned chest Axel curved around each pert nipple before trailing upwards, tracing Roxas's neck. **"You should tell me what you want. I won't lie to you, Roxas, this is something that I've dreamed about - for a long time."** He sighed, bowing down to steal a lip-tingling kiss. **"Just listening to those sexy sounds of yours has me nearly coming in my pants."**

A nod made his blond locks flop slightly, cheeks lightly flushed. So, he _had_ done things before. It didn't surprise him, but he couldn't help but be slightly.. embarrassed? Was that the right word? Axel had gotten as far as touching, and he hadn't even had his first kiss before today. It seemed kind of, pathetic, to him. In a way. He was just saving it for something special, yeah.

But still. The thought of Axel touching someone.. it made him, kinda uncomfortable. In a way. Or maybe he was just being hormonal. He was brought from his thoughts and slight emotional fit when he felt his hands trailing along his now exposed upper body, moving along to his neck. The gentle, almost feather-like touches made a shiver run down his body.

The comments made by Axel, he was sure, made him turn all the more red than his cheeks already were. He could feel them getting warmer, but he could do nothing to hide it as his lips were taken in another one of those kisses that made him feel like he was simply melting. And when he pulled away - was he _trying_ to make him turn the color of a beet, or simply melt from the heat in his face?

**" Tell you what I want? "** He murmured back in question; what did he mean by that? He frowned slightly before getting flustered. **" S-sexy sounds? In your.. " **He trailed off; he really didn't think he sounded all that 'sexy', so Axel put it. He made a sound that resembled a scoff. And he was one to talk; now that he was reminded of it, he could feel his own bulge pressing uncomfortably against his pants.

But _god_, those words made him have images in his mind. It made his stomach curl and knot; as if he was simply turned on by the sounds. **" Axel, just do something, " **He murmured, almost inaudible, and resisting the groan that rolled in his throat. If he wasn't going to do something, then he would. If he was nearly coming from the sounds he made, he'd give him something to come for. Besides, wasn't it bad to have all that pent up? He was sure he had read that somewhere. Or was told it in health class. Either way, he was resisting the urge to simply feel the lanky redhead.

--

Ahahaha, evil, aren't I? To end it _right there_? xD Well, if you want more, what I need is reviewwwsssss. ;D They encourage me to update faster. 3

Thanks for reading, I'll see you at my next update! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Thanks guys, for the reviews. Shortest chapter so far, but eh. I had to update, haha. Didn't mean to leave you guys hanging on the last one. Anyways!

**sad kuroneko: **Haha! Yeah, I totally ended it thar. xD Just cuz I'm THAT mean. Haha, not really, but still. It was getting too long? And it was a good place to end it, I wasn't going to stop it in the middle of this. ( This, being the stuff in this chapter. )

**Tanja: **Hahh, I know, I try not to be suspenseful. I kinda dislike it myself, cause then it's like. 'RAH, NO!' Rofl! And yeah, I'll try my best to continue 'til the end. Even if my partner stops, I'll try at writing it to finish it up or something. And if you thought the last chapter was steamy, ohmy. Haha, wait til the next one, then.

**my black crimson rose:** I know right! xP I was beating myself up over ending it there as well, so you aren't alone. As I'm also sure other viewers felt the same, hah. Oh! Then, happy belated birthday, dear! I hope you had a good one. And thank you, I'm glad you like it!

**KawaiiKingdom: **Ahh, I'm glad you think the way I portray Rox is cute. I tried, hah. x3 B'awwe, yeah, it did the same thing to me when writing this. I was all smiles and fangirl-y giggles.

**Varchsadow: **Yeah, I realized it was pretty long after I posted it. Didn't think it'd take more than an hour to read both chapters, though! Wow, rofl. Mm, I rather long stories than short ones. Though they can be equally as good, long chapters are nice too. And yeah, if someone isn't into roleplaying or doesn't know what it is, then it'll probably be confusing at first, but you get the hang of it. I think the change in POV is nice, you get to see both of their perspectives on things.  
Don't salivate all over your keyboard now! xD -hands you a cloth- Thar we are. Glad you like it, hun. :3

ON TO THE CHAPTER! Whew.

* * *

Feeling the shift and the underlying impatience a familiar smirk stretched across the red-head's lips. **"Sure thing, Roxy,"** he purred before sliding his hands down to hook slender fingers onto the boy's lower wear. Clutching both the undone pants and underwear Roxas wore Axel leaned back, sitting back on his heels rather than hovering over the teen and pulled swiftly, heart catching with the motion. The pants and boxers were pulled off completely and tossed away, somewhat in the direction of the kitchen but falling short just at the end table by the couch.

To have Roxas under his will, face flushed and nude and _hard as hell _- it was dizzying, the lanky teen nearly weak from it all. He hid it behind a smile, though, raising one of his hands up to his own lips. **"You see, Roxy-"** Running his tongue over his lips Axel brought the palm closer, dragging the wet muscle over it. **"Something I've learned-"** _Lick._ **"-while having some-"** _Suck._ **"-one-on-one time-"** _Liiick._ **"-is that sometimes, friction is not your friend."**

Fingers and palm slick with his own saliva Axel brought the hand down to Roxas's cock, gripping firmly before pulling in almost lazy strokes. The slickness would allow for less drag and uncomfortable friction and more of the sensation. Not to mention he wanted to see Roxas's face as he ran his tongue over the palm, possibly wondering how it would feel against his throbbing heat.

Jerking his fist quickly down to the base before dragging it slowly upward Axel leaned forward, carefully balanced not to crush the other with his weight and to keep up the steady strokes. He stopped just short of Roxas's lips, detouring to the blond's cheek and brushing a kiss against the soft skin. **"Don't be shy,"** he panted, breath blowing out against Roxas's ear. **"Let me hear you moan."**

The blond gave a small shiver when he was stripped down to nothing, last pieces of garments being tossed aside carelessly; not that he was aware of that, as his eyes were fix on both the lanky male's tongue and fingers, working to wet the digits. He bit down on his lip - could _he_ be any more of a tease? He barely caught what he was saying in between each lick to his hand. But even he knew friction wasn't always the best when it came to things like this.

Thoughts were lost as his hand fell to grasp his painfully erect member, hips raising slightly to the touch as he bit back a sound; though still, a muffled 'nng' escaped through his lips. His breathing changed, going from normal to heavier, panted breaths. It felt, hell, he couldn't even think up a word to describe how it felt at the moment, but the attention his hands were giving his cock was too good.

The command to let loose a sound, couldn't be denied. Almost just after he spoke, his teeth released the hold they had on his lip, opening his mouth to breathe the moan that had earlier threatened to roll out. It was slightly embarrassing; was that his voice that was panting out those soft moans? It had to be, he was the one with the attention to his cock. His hands reached up, and not having the shirt there to grasp onto, they moved up and nested in Axel fiery mane, fingers entangling in the surprisingly silky spikes.

Every time his hand pumped his hardened length, a wave of pleasure was sent through his body. Okay, sure, he had touched himself before, but; it was the fact that it was someone else doing it, that it was Axel touching him.

The bone-melting moan pulled from the blond's throat send a hard shudder down Axel's spine, breath blowing out in a hiss. _Shit_, if Roxas kept that up he really _was_ going to cum just from the sounds - not to mention the rolling of his hips against the other male's thigh. The red-head didn't even realize he was doing it but damned if he was going to stop the jolts of pleasure wreaking havoc on his nerve endings.

Giving Roxas's ear a nip Axel moved on to more appealing territory, sliding down to the blond's chest. The smooth skin was just tempting him too much to be ignored and twitching lips moved down to grasp a nipple gently between his teeth, tugging lightly as the hand palming the other teen's length paused to run a thumb over the dripping head. Tongue flicking out in several quick motions that were mimicked with the wayward thumb as well Axel wrapped his lips around the sensitive nub of skin, lavishing attention on it as he begun the steady strokes again, this time quicker than before.

_I'm going to go nuts listening to him_. The thought was fleeting and giving little time to mull over as Axel hummed against the puckered skin, additional thrills sent through him as fingers gripped his hair. He prided himself on his mane of fiery red locks and pampered them quite a bit more than people realized, making his scalp extra sensitive to any other attention. If he were a cat he would have purred and arched into it but it was more manly pride that kept him from doing so, giving Roxas's need a firm squeeze at the base instead.

Pulling his lips away Axel turned his attention to the other nub, leaving the first wet and erect. His free hand moving down to where the first steadily pumped his friend Axel felt his lips curve into a wicked grin, fingers moving not to help their mate but lower, grasping the teen's heavy sacs. The balance was precarious but Axel was a creative sort and unwilling to let any free appendage go unused when it came to driving his blond wild.

A light gasp left his lips as he bit down again on his bottom lip, feeling his tongue flick against his chest and his thumb teasingly rub his head, causing him to throb almost painfully at the touches. He arched slightly at the feeling of his tongue against the rather sensitive flesh of his buds. A shudder was sent through his body; he knew just went to pick of the pace, where to touch, how to stroke him, the way to roll the rosy bud on his chest between teeth, to force out quietened moans and gasps.

_This is insane_, Were the blond's only thoughts, as the lanky male all gave attention to his nipples, cock, and sac at once. His breath was ragged and labored, each pump to his member pushing him just a little bit more. And it didn't help with the new-found attention to other parts of him. He couldn't hold back the pants and moans escaping him.

His hips bucked slightly, bumping together with the fist curled around his member and Axel's hips. It was just too much attention all at once. And he was able to form a coherent thought through all this; Axel was doing all this to him, while the redhead's need was getting no attention at all. **" Axel.. "** He breathed now, soft tone laced with pleasure. His hands, that had recently homed themselves in Axel's red locks, uncurled from the silky strands as they roamed down, hooking onto the hem of his pants.

He wondered how he could stand doing such things to him, and not pay any attention to his own obviously erect length. It seemed, somewhat unfair. Slightly weak from the nearly torturous touches, his small fingers fumbled with the button and zipper of the tight-fitting pants. How could he even handle being so hard, and wear such tight pants? His tongue flicked out to lick at his lips, finally able to undo the damned thing. He tugged lightly at them, a mix between a whine and a moan leaving his throat, at the continuous touches to his need.

A little whine was pulled from the red-head as the wonderful-feeling fingers slipped away from his scalp, head tilting slightly as if to follow them. The sounds coming from the small blond underneath him were too good to hear for him to stop and demand the attention back, though, giving a nip to the perk bud between his lips instead. God, Roxas was just _withering_ underneath him and Axel could feel himself trembling above the teen, skin seeming to be caught aflame, heat curling in the pit of his stomach.

Axel had a plan, as painful as it would be to himself; get Roxas off in the most pleasurable way possible then slink off to 'take care of himself' while the blond was recovering. It was crude but would, in Axel's thinking, keep Roxas from doing something he really hadn't had time to think about. As hot as it would be (_Maybe_, his mind supplied, _sometime in the not-so-distant future_) to bend the other teen over the arm of the couch and pound into him until both of their throats were raw from moaning, he didn't want Roxas's first time to be in his parent's living room with only pre-cum and spit as lubricant.

The plan was fixed in his mind, not firmly but strong enough for the red-head to cling to - that was, until he felt hot little hands working at the front of his pants. The material was a blessing and a curse at once, allowing his lower bits little breathing room but allowing him to feel every brush and grind. The undoing of said pants caused the lanky teen to nearly reel from relief, hips thrusting forward as a hitched gasp was pulled from him.

_K-keep - it together, Ax_. It was getting harder to remember though with the blond's hands moving over him again and Axel growled, pulling away from the saliva-slicked nipple to claim Roxas's lips in a demanding kiss, tongue thrusting into the boy's mouth as he wanted to do into his thrumming body.

Pleasurable moans were cut off suddenly when his mouth was claimed, the feel of the redhead's tongue being pushed into his mouth. He wasn't hesitant to press his tongue and tangle with his and he pressed somewhat closer to him. His hands, fumbling below with his pants, worked to push them down. Not the easiest thing when someone was jerking you off. And when he thought of it, how had he not given out by now?

Having the redhead thrust his hips and hear the gasp be pulled from him as he just worked on pulling the fabric down sent a shiver through him. He hadn't touched him and he had made such a sound and action. His hips bucking forward caused him to hit his own hips, grinding slightly against him; and yet, causing another sound to make its' way from his mouth, though muffled by his mouth on his.

He was almost determined to have Axel feel how he felt at the moment, as he finally pushed the damned jeans down enough to slip his hand in. A slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he pushed his hand inside both the jeans under undergarments. His fingers came in contact with his cock, small hand grasping it as he was. He wasn't ignorant to the way his heart hammered wildly by this point, or how his own prick gave a painful throb as he did so.

He wasn't even thinking about how far they might go. All Roxas was focused on, was that Axel was here, stroking his length, tongue in his mouth, and everything felt pretty damn good. He'd curse himself if everything just stopped suddenly, and have it all just been a dream ( though, he doubted this was ). The small fingers that were wrapped around his member made a motion to move, stroking his erect member painstakingly slowly.

**"F-uckkkk-"** Breaking their kiss in a hissed curse Axel's eyes nearly rolled into his head, jolts of pleasure shooting up his spine at the smaller teen's touches. The red-head pressed their foreheads together, panting and breathing in the blond's breath as he tried to halt the shudders running through his limbs. Needless to say, it didn't work; the moment he would get some semblance of control Roxas's fingers would stroke him _just right _and leave the older of the two a groaning, shaking mess.

His own fingers hiccup in their pace when the blond returns the favor but soon enough Axel was matching his strokes, dragging his saliva and pre-cum slicked digits over the other's length. **"God, I could fuck you right now,"** he whispered harshly against the teen's cheek, tongue flicking out to lick absently at the skin. The urge was strong as hell but doing anything more meant stopping and Axel thought he would just _die_ on the _spot_ if Roxas halted the delicious friction, hips rolling against the boy's palm. _I'm close - god, I'm always close when he's around.._

**"Do it harder,"** he commanded in a gruff voice, fingers sliding to rub against just the sensitive vein that ran along the underside of the teen's need. Friction without the pressure - cruel, but with the way Roxas was making his heart try and pull its self free from his chest Axel felt like he was allowed a bit of cruelty. _He_ was supposed to be the one making Roxas beg, not the other way around.

Eyes open to slits Axel licked his lips, visioned blurred from being so close but not caring to pull away from where their foreheads were pressed together. Axel's mind was running a mile a minute and in turn, so was his mouth. **"I can't wait for that toy of yours to heal," **he was breathing, back arching with pleasure. **"So that you can suck. My. Cock." **He had a wicked tongue for talking dirty if let loose but he was focusing more on pulling those _sounds_ from Roxas, eyes fixed on the blond's.

God could that boy moan. The sound of his ragged, heavily breathed moan coursed through him, making his shudder slightly. It had been just the reaction he had hoped for. Hoped for, and got a bit more. Even through slightly hazy, fogged vision, he still managed to keep his darkened cerulean optics open; he wanted to watch the redhead, _his_ redhead, react to his every small touch. Every shudder, every noise; it sent pleasurable shivers of his own tremble through him. When Axel broke off from their kiss to curse from his touch, it allowed the blond to get a breather. It was hard, being touched and kissed, not really being able to catch his breath. But he wasn't really complaining, as he wasn't really thinking much about breathing.

The harsh whisper from the older teen's lips was felt against his skin, followed by his slick tongue flicking against his cheek. His cheek, which was probably warmer than humanly possibly. The whispered wish, desire, was greatly shared by the blond. He'd love nothing at that moment to be fucked senselessly by him. But, considering things, wasn't that moving too fast? Yes, he'd have to wait out for that. At least for a little while, until it just became unbearable.

The gruff command wasn't even considered, as if his hand had understood what was said. His motion picked up from the slow strokes, gaining a pretty good pace and rhythm. He thumbed the tip of his head before stroking down along his need, following his request to go harder. God, he didn't know where his control came from, or how he was able to hold out so long with the slender hands of Axel treating him. Although he knew he was pretty damn close; he had to be. As if in answer, his prick gave a twitch. His other, unoccupied hand roamed upwards, once again entwining his fingers in his fiery red locks. He tugged slightly on the lock of hair as he arched his back, giving a shuddering gasp followed by a moan, from the stroke to a sensitive spot along his length. **" F-fuck, Axel, "** He breathed, flicking said 'toy' out to lick at his lips.

With the feel of him beneath his fingers, oh how he'd like to just suck him off. Of course, he just _had_ to get his tongue pierced. **" T-too bad, you'll have to.. to wait out at least a week, " **He managed to rasp out with a slight stammer. But that meant it was too bad for him as well.

He could feel the other twitching in his grasp, fingers re-curling around the blond's length to give him full, solid strokes rather than the teasing slide he had taken up to tease. Axel couldn't help but groan in response, eyes shutting tight as Roxas breathed his name in a way that sent pleasure singing down to Axel's toes. The heat coiled in the pit of his stomach was reaching its boiling point and the red-head could hardly think of anything but the delicious pressure of Roxas's fingers around his cock-

Roxas was_ jerking him off._

**"Roxas - **_**Roxas!**_**"** With the force of a bullet train Axel reached his peak, body tensing for a heartbeat before shuddering hard, cock pulsing in the teen's fingers as he came. His head had shifted sometime after he had closed his eyes and Axel found himself biting down on the arch of the blond's neck, muffling his groans of pleasure against the sensitive skin. The fingers wrapped around Roxas's need twitched in time with his release, pausing for a hair's-breath before stroking at double time, tremors wracking through the teen's form.

_I must have died_, he thought lazily as he came slowly down off of his orgasm-induced high, pressing a gentle kiss to the spot he had bitten. _God, if this is anything like heaven then I'm __**so**__ in. _A bone-melting relaxation soon washed over him and Axel managed to muster enough energy to shift them and flop down near the edge of the couch rather than on top of the smaller teen underneath him, and arm snaking around Roxas's waist.

A rather loud groan escaped the blond's throat, as a shiver was sent through his whole body. He could feel Axel give out over him, along with the shudder that was sent through him. The bite to his neck was barely noticed as he choked back a gasp, the redhead's hand working double-time. Hearing his name spill from his mouth, it resounded in his ears as he gave a last shudder, reaching his orgasm point. A feeling of pleasure and relaxation coursed through him as he released, sinking slightly with a soft sigh.

Roxas felt the gentle kiss to his neck, a small smile gracing his lips at the same time he shifted, pulling his arms around his waist. He didn't hesitate to shift closer, slightly resting against Axel as he sat up now. A comfortable silence was set as he got comfortable next to the redhead, despite the sticky mess. His mind was clearing, the fog dispersing, he was able to think coherently. _Should probably have a shower later.., _But another thought probed his brain, and he opened his mouth, **" Hey, Axel, " **He spoke up, tone soft.

He paused in his sentence, to lean up and lay a butterfly-like kiss to his cheek. He didn't wait for him to reply, **" I love you, " **As if that wasn't obvious, but he had the need to tell him. He paused now, as if to look at the both of them; chuckling lightly. **" Uehh, we're gonna have to clean ourselves up. And possibly freshen the couch up. " **His mom would probably notice when she got home. He certainly couldn't have that happen, that'd be bad. And embarrassing.

Axel would have been fine to lay as they were all day - hell, for the rest of his _life_. Every cell seemed to be singing its praises after such a mind-blowing orgasm and he laid with the small blond tucked against him for a long moment, simply enjoying the tingling after-effects of the climax and breathing in the scent of the blond. _Now this_, the red-head thought, lazily dropping another kiss to the curve of Roxas's jaw. _I can defiantly get used to_. He hardly processed his name being spoken and when it did kick in green orbs had the time to flicker to pleasant blue before they slid closed at the light kiss, quite pleased with whoring for the attention thank-you-very-much.

He didn't get a chance to answer before that musical voice was speaking again, words causing Axel's breath to catch and heart freeze mid-beat. He - what? It was something that he had dreamed of hearing from the blond (one of his more vivid fantasies consisted of Roxas panting _'God! Yes! Axel - I love you!' _while he pounded into the boy but that's besides the point) and the reality of it was enough to snap him fully aware, limbs seeming to quiver.

Axel didn't realize how long he'd been quiet for until Roxas spoke up again and he sat up quickly, lanky form looming over his best friend (lover, boyfriend?) and leaning in close, a hand moving to cup Roxas's cheek. He could finally say what he felt for years without worry of rejection. **"Roxas," **he murmured, bowing forward to steal a fleeting kiss from the others' lips before drawing back once again. **"I - I love you, too. So much it hurt to be around you sometimes," **he admitted, unable to resist stealing another kiss again. The shifting, though, quickly drew attention to the sticky slickness coating both of their stomach and he pulled back with a grimace.

**"Ugh, you're right about cleaning up,"** he muttered, frowning down at the mess. The main of it seemed to be on their bodies but a bit of the semi-clear fluid flecked the couch, causing the red head to grin. **"Don't think that would pass as mayo, huh?"** He shifted as he spoke, allowing Roxas room to move as well as rising to his feet.

The silence that strung out in the span of finally confessing his love was enough to make him panic; maybe he didn't actually love him? Maybe he was going to downright confess that he only wanted sexual things from him? Thinking about it made his stomach drop slightly, or something to fall into his stomach. Either was it wasn't too good of a feeling. The kisses he received, however fleeting or small, banished any other deceiving thoughts, as the fall to his stomach turned into slight flutters that the kisses still seemed to be able to cause. _So much... that it hurt to be around me? _God could he relate to that. Being made especially obvious whenever he saw or noticed others giving the redhead looks. But he could understand, because it had seemed so impossible for him to love him back that it hurt. And now, it wouldn't.

A slight, genuine smile graced his lips as he pressed back into the small kisses given to him. **" It hurt, I know.. "** The blond murmured in a gentle response, before feeling him shift; which, caused the both of them to shift. The smile that had recently homed his lips, cracked upon to let out a laugh at Axel's joking question, followed by the shake of his head. **" No, I don't think so.., "** He disliked mayonnaise anyways, so that wouldn't work against his mother if she so asked. He noticed the redhead frowning down at the mess they made, looking to take a gander as well. And also couldn't help a small grimace making its' way to his face. The majority was on the two of them, thankfully, so it could definitely be a lot worse. They would really have to clean up sooner or later.

His blue-eyed gaze shifted back to to look at the redhead, who made a move to stand up as he gave him room to move. He unlatched himself from Axel in a somewhat sticky manner as he stood, slightly shakily, he noted. He stayed still until he was sure his legs wouldn't give out on him. He gave a slight shiver, being quite nude and not having Axel's warmth near or against him, or no longer his heated breath.

**" I'm glad you're so stupidly risky, "** He said, only half teasing. But he was, in truth. He could have easily rejected him the earlier demand for a kiss, or if not that, pushed him away when things had started getting carried away. That all could have very well ruined their friendship. Roxas himself had never been brave enough to risk it, no matter the amount he loved Axel; so he was glad said pyro could make up for what he lacked there.


End file.
